Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem Season 1: South Pacific
by davidkun799
Summary: This is my first Total Drama Multiverse fanfic so don't hate me for this. I don't have any experience but I'll learn along the way. 5 Total Drama contestants along with 15 newcomers from all walks of life will compete in our first crossover series! Remember, it's basically a Total Drama season with hints of Survivor. Who will win 1'000'000! Stay Tuned! Status: ?
1. The 20 Contestants

**Total Drama: Multiverse Mayhem**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

* * *

 **Hello there, it's Davidkun799 and welcome to my first Total Drama Multiverse fanfic! It's the second Total Drama fanfic that I've made overall because I made Total Drama - The 23rd Camper so this is a first for me.**

 **I've decided to do this fanfic after looking at other Total Drama Multiverse fanfics for inspiration and honestly, that's how I've got this idea from.**

 **As for this, this Fanfic will be based on Total Drama with minor elements from Survivor, a similar show. But this time, there will be a different host and a different location so this is different**

 **I've chosen five characters from all generations of Total Drama with two from one generation while the other fifteen are characters from different franchises.**

 **Note: There's gonna be one or two representatives from a franchise so don't expect more than two, even if it's your favorite character from that franchise. However, if you don't like those selections, PM me and I'll change it.**

 **So, here are the twenty chosen characters that will be in this fanfic.**

 **BOYS:**

 **Tyler (TDI & TDWT)**

 **Mickey (TD:RR)**

 **Ezekiel (TDI & TDWT)**

 **Dwyer (Fire Emblem)**

 **Light Yagami (Death Note)**

 **Shinya Kogami (Psycho-Pass)**

 **Rentaro Satomi (Black Bullet)**

 **Lavernius Tucker (Red vs. Blue)**

 **Kenny McCormick (South Park)**

 **Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan)**

 **GIRLS:**

 **Sky (TDPI)**

 **Jo (TDRI)**

 **Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh)**

 **Reina (Fire Emblem)**

 **Mary Shepard-Sunderland (Silent Hill)**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **Nana Osaki (NANA)**

 **Makoto Niijima (Persona)**

 **Kaikaina Grif (Red vs. Blue)**

 **Zoe Baker (Resident Evil)**

* * *

 **Alright. That is it for the cast. If you don't like what I've chose, PM me and I'll change it. As for who will replace Chris, I'll do another chapter before we get started with the season premiere. So, fingers cross that your favorite character gets to be part of Total Drama!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. The Host Reveal!

**Total Drama: Multiverse Mayhem**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

* * *

 **The Host REVEAL!**

 **NOTE: This character is from Fire Emblem so I may have chosen her in the last minute. Sorry. Also, this takes place just after Pahkitew Island, not to mention that it's also an AU so bear with me for a moment.**

There was a young woman, sitting in her chair with a smile on her face. She was kind of average height and weight. She had short red hair, hazel eyes, a white and red t-shirt, black shorts, and black canvas sneakers. She was writing a letter to Corrin, her sister and the reason why she got the job.

"Dear Sister, thank you for helping me get rid of Chris McLean. The Producer actually wanted me to replace him after Pahkitew Island, which did better than All-Stars, but worse than the Ridonculous Race. Honestly, I wanted Don to host the show, but the Producer decided that I should do it as a breath of fresh air. How's mother? Is she alright? Well, reply to me once you get this message. I'm heading off to the South Pacific in a few days so I can't reply soon, alright? I'll see you when I'm done. Love, Hinoka." Hinoka wrote out, "Ah... I miss her so much..."

Suddenly, the Sadistic Total Drama host Chris McLean came in and got very mad. Hinoka sighed. _What does that sadistic idiot want?_ She thought.

"What do you want, McLean?" Hinoka asked, "If your here for no reason, I have no choice but to ask you to leave."

"Look, Hinoka. You may have the Producers on your side, but I won't allow you to cancel MY show and replace it with that rip-off, Survivor." He complained. Hinoka looked annoyed at his response and stared at him with a cold look on her face.

"Listen here, McLean, I've had it with you. Your sadistic days are over, you've caused enough drama. You turned Ezekiel, which The Producer managed to turn back, and Dakota into monsters, you flushed Cameron with his injuries, you got Dave heartbroken, and you didn't even care when Chef broke Owen's jaw, did you?" She yelled, "Also, you eliminated Gwen on purpose because of a painting! A Painting!"

"That's the whole drama of the show." He replied, "Also, she defaced MY painting. Her own fault." Hinoka got very angry and picked up her cell phone. "I'm sorry, McLean, but I have no choice." She said with Chris getting nervous. She began to dial 911. "Chris, you're gone." She finished before sitting down on her seat.

"Wait, we can talk this out. I can be a better host." Chris pleaded. 2 guards approached him and cuff him. "Too late, McLean, from now on, Total Drama is under new management. I'll do my best to win back the fans, even if it means I have to undergo some changes. Take him away, fellas."

"Yes, Ma'am." One of the officers agreed

"W-Wait! L-Let me go!" Chris begged, to no avail, "Hinoka, you are making a big mistake! You hear me! A huge mistake!"

Hinoka ignored him and put her feet on her desk. She grabbed out her phone, and called Chef Hatchet.

"Chef, guess what?" Hinoka asked him, "You're getting more screentime." She hung up the phone quickly, leaving Chef screaming happily.

"Alright. Let's see what we got here. Hmm.. let's see. We've got five returning contestants and fifteen newcomers. That's alright." Hinoka said to herself, "I'll show Chris that I can do a better job as host! I'll show him! I'm determined, nice, caring, but I love drama although not up to Chris' level."

 **Well, that's that! Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem has officially started, but this time, Chris is not the host! It's Hinoka from Fire Emblem Fates! There will be 20 contestants on the show that I've already revealed before. See you there!**

 **Oh! Leave a Review, PM me or feedback is welcome so what do you think so far?! Do you like it? Hate it? Well, it's up to you!**

 **See you in Episode 1!**


	3. 1: New Days, Same Chaos!

Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem

Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.

Episode 1: New Host, New Surroundings, Same Chaos

NOTE: This is an AU, okay?

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" exclaimed a early 20's woman that everyone from Fire Emblem know and love. "I'm Hinoka, your new host, and welcome to another season of Total Drama! The rules for this season are the same, but with a lot of changes! Five previous Total Drama contestants along with fifteen newcomers from all walks of life will face off against each other for $1'000'000! And this time, we are in a different location! That's right! We are in the South Pacific, where they will share an island! This is similar to Survivor, but I'm not gonna take what they have for my personal gain! And oh, will we push them to the breaking point or will Chef injure at least one of them before the game actually starts? Well, sit back and enjoy. This is Total. Drama. Multiverse. MAYHEM: South Pacific!"

THEME SONG

Hey Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine!

Hinoka is shown with a megaphone, then it zooms over to a tree where Shinya climbing up a thin tree

You guys are on my mind.

The tree snaps and Shinya lands on Kenny McCormick's body, crushing him instantly. He holds his back in pain while Tyler tries to pull him up, and Jo, who was with him, starts laughing.

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.

Jo stops laughing when Makoto Niijima is shown with a disapproving look. Then Mickey trips on his own feet and knocks Makoto over. Mickey's shown holding his stomach apologetically, then tries to back away and bumps into Light

'Cause I wanna be famous!

Light glares at Mickey, and their attention gets caught on Osaka running from Nana Osaki, covered in BBQ sauce while Tucker grins at the BBQ bottle and rubs his hand in satisfaction

I wanna live close to the sun

Kaikaina is relaxing on a beach, wearing nothing but a bikini while Rentaro rolls his eyes.

Well pack your bags, 'Cause I've already won.

Rentaro was accidentally knocked over by Ezekiel. Rentaro punches him so hard that Ezekiel was sent flying, landing right next to Zoe Baker and Dwyer. Both were startled

Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day.

It cuts to Chef cooking more of his ungodly creations, which freaked out Eren Jaeger and Mary Shepherd-Sunderland.

'Cause I wanna be famous!

Then Sky and Reina faced each other off in arm wrestling, with Reina being the victor.

Na na na na na naa na na na na naa na na na na naaaa!

It cuts to Ruby using her semblance to run around the island, but she ends up colliding next to a tree. Hinoka laughs and looks at the camera

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

Soon, Hinoka waves at the crowd and flicks her fingers, showing the 20 contestants on the island, posing for the camera.

(Whistles)

Campfire, with Hinoka and Chef Hatchet (the latter holding a tray of marshmallows) smiling. The title is shown and the theme song ends.

Hinoka stood on the beach of the island. "And welcome back," she said, "Now, let's go meet our unlucky contestants!"

With that, the first boat arrived and out comes a familiar face, wearing a red tracksuit.

"Tyler," Hinoka exclaimed, "Welcome to the South Pacific."

"Hey, what's up, dudette!" Tyler greeted

"Good enthusiasm, Tyler! Go and stand over there!" Tyler does so, with a lot of enthusiasm.

Next boat contains a girl with unkempt short black hair, silver-blue eyes, white tank top, blue jeans, and brown flats on her feet came out of the boat.

"Oh? Is this the place?" she asked

"Zoe Baker, welcome to the South Pacific." Hinoka greeted, "Stand over there next to Tyler."

"Alright... I guess." she finished, and she went to stand next to Tyler

Up next to arrive was another familiar face, wearing a light blue and orange hoodie jumper, green cargo shorts, red canvas sneakers, brown hair, black eyes and a sports headgear. He hopped off... and landed on his back with a thud.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Hinoka winced, "Mickey, are you ok?"

"Yeah... Ow... mommy..." Mickey groaned.

Hinoka pulled him up and pushed him to Zoe Baker, who grabbed him and placed him beside her.

The next boat to arrive carried two figures. One was a young woman with brunette hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, yellow sports bra, black and white small shorts, showing her curves, and black sneakers. She had the expression of an excited party girl. The other was a young man with black hair, tan-ish black skin, green t-shirt, black pants and dark green sneakers.

"Woohoo!" she cheered, "We're here!"

"Girl, wait for me!" Tucker shouted, "Don't forget about the Love Doctor!"

"Kaikaina and Tucker, welcome to the South Pacific." Hinoka greeted, "Go and stand next to Mickey."

"Okay! By the way, you're kinda hot!" she finished, making Hinoka blush.

"Ah! Stop! Y-You're making me blush!" Hinoka stammered

The next boat arrived at the moment, and out came a late 20's-early 30's man, wearing a black suit and tie. He has gray eyes, short tousled black hair and pale skin.

Hinoka couldn't help but stare. "Oh, we're still rolling," she said, "Welcome to the show, Shinya Kogami."

"Hmph... this is it?" Shinya asked.

"Yes, Shinya. This is what we have so far."

"Oh... I expected more."

"Just go and stand next to Tyler." And he went to where Tyler was standing, "Hey," Shinya greeted to Tyler, who said hi right back.

The next to arrive didn't need to use the boat. In fact, she used her super speed to get here, surprising everyone. This newcomer was wearing a black and red skirt with a white high blouse, black belt, brown straps, a backpack, thigh stockings and an overbust corset. She had a smile on her face.

"Oh man," Tyler muttered to himself, "We're toast."

The girl giggled. "I'm not dangerous," she said, "Don't worry. I'm here to have fun."

"Ruby Rose, welcome to the South Pacific." Hinoka greeted, "Stand next... to Shinya."

"Ok!" And she went to stand next to Shinya, who smiled.

"Here comes contestant Number 8!" Hinoka exclaimed. Sure enough, the next boat arrived at that moment. Out comes a young man with a notebook in his possession. He has light brown hair and brown eyes while wearing a black and red suit. He smirked evilly. Everyone except Zoe and Shinya gulped.

"Ah! Light Yagami, welcome to the South Pacific." Hinoka greeted.

"Is this my competition because if it is, this is stupid." Light said, "I can't believe that a god such as myself is taking part in this stupid competition. You should give me the money right now."

"No chance in hell, Light. You need to earn it. Go and stand next to Tucker."

"Fine.." Light went and stood next to Tucker, who was freaking out.

"Next up," Chris said, "We have the woman who was outsmarted by Cameron and almost got killed by scarabs, here's Jo!" The next boat came with who everyone figured was Jo. She was wearing a grey hoodie and pants with sports sneakers.

"That's my competition? Hah! This is gonna be easy!" Jo declared, "New host, you should make me the winner because I'm gonna crush this lot!"

"That's not gonna happen, JO. And my name's Hinoka."

"Whatever."

Another boat arrived, and out comes the most unusual member of the cast. She had short, shoulder-length hair with black eyes, red and white Japanese school uniform and shoes. She hopped off the boat with a dazed expression. She was staring at the sky.

"Hello? Ahem!" Hinoka shouted, "Earth to Osaka!"

"Ah... huh?" Osaka muttered, "Oh, hello."

"Hello, Osaka. Welcome to the South Pacific."

Osaka stared at Zoe Baker, then Sister, and Ruby Rose. She stared at all three of them with curiosity.

"Hmm..." Osaka muttered

"What are you doing?" Shinya asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Ooh! Sister, Ruby and Zoe are all Americans!" Osaka shouted. Ruby and Zoe blushed in unison. Light simply scoffed while the others sweat dropped. As for Sister, she smiled happily, to Tucker's annoyance

"Yay! Woohoo!" Sister cheered, "Come here!"

"Eh- AH!" Osaka exclaimed. Sister pulled her into a hug. The hug lasted for a few seconds as Osaka was getting smothered by Sister's breasts. The boys except Light and Shinya all stared at the two girls with their noses dripping with blood.

"Ahem!" Hinoka cleared her throat, "Sister, you can let go, now!"

Sister lets go of Osaka, who was dazed.

"Wow... I've never seen an American up close before..." Osaka muttered, "She's perky..."

"Um... that's nice, Osaka, but can you focus, please?" Hinoka told her, "Go and stand next to Light."

"Alright..." Osaka nodded, and went to stand next to Light.

A moment later, another boat arrived at the beach. The person this time was a young man in his teens, wearing a black suit with blue details and blue tie. He had dark blue hair.

"So, this is the South Pacific." The man said to himself, "Hmm... didn't expect that."

"Everyone," Hinoka stated, "This is Rentaro Satomi."

Rentaro waved his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He said

"Oh! Rentaro, don't try to use your gun unless it's necessary. If you shoot for no reason, you'll be automatically disqualified." She mentioned, "I don't want any deaths in this show."

"Hmph... Alright. I won't use my gun except for emergencies." Rentaro nodded

The competitor to arrive looked as if sharks were afraid. She was a middle-aged woman wearing a dark blue jacket with a black tie, shoes, and jeans. She had long, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail. But the most notable feature is her X-shaped scar on her forehead

"Ooh. That's a scar." Osaka complimented, "Where did you get that?"

The woman looked surprised at the question. "Um... that's something that you need to know later. Oh, my name's Reina, one of Mikoto's retainers."

Osaka shrugged and looked at Light. "Was that a good question?" she whispered to him. Light rolled his eyes.

Within moments, another boat arrived on the beach. This time, there were two people. One was a woman with short black hair, brown eyes, eight ear piercings on both of her ears, five at one and three at the other. She was wearing a black jacket, singlet, shorts and sneakers. The other was a young man with grey hair, black and grey t-shirt, grey shorts, and black boots.

"They are Nana Osaki and Dwyer," Hinoka introduced, "Welcome."

"Ah... I'm so tired." Dwyer yawned, "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, Dwyer." Nana told him, "C'Mon, can you at least try?"

"Alright..."

When the next boat arrived, everyone all looked at the next contestant. To their own surprise, the person is a short young boy, wearing an orange parka, pants, and brown gloves. He has his hood on only for his eyes to be seen.

"Kenny McCormick, how's it going?" Hinoka greeted

"(Hello!)" Kenny greeted, muffled. He went to stand next to Tyler.

"Here comes our next contestant," Hinoka introduced as the next boat showed up, "Makoto Niijima!"

Makoto jumped out of the boat. She had short brunette hair, and normal clothing. She did, however, wielded brass knuckles on her hands. The others except Jo, Light, Shinya, Rentaro, Reina and Kenny gulped.

"Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you." Makoto greeted, "But if you mess with me, I'll give you a dose of Justice."

At that moment, the next boat arrived. It was a familiar face. The Total Drama contestants instantly recognize her. It was Sky from Pahkitew Island.

"What? Dave's not here?" Sky asked

"Nope. Sorry, Sky." Hinoka replied sadly, "Go and stand over there."

"Ah... alright."

"Hey, can you move out of the way?" came a voice from another newcomer. This one appeared to be a young man, wearing a uniform. "I'm here to look for Titans."

"Titans? What are they?" Osaka asked him, which put him on edge.

"You don't know what Titan's are?!" he yelled, "Are you-"

"Hey! You're wasting my valuable time, Eren!" Hinoka interrupted, "Don't start a fight with Osaka and go stand before I'll disqualify you! You understand?!"

Eren grumbled and went over to stand next to Ruby Rose.

The next arrival was... well... she was delicate looking. She has auburn brown hair in a bun, hazel brown eyes, and clothes that suit for a housewife.

"Oh. So this is what James was talking about." The lady said, "This looks nice, almost like Silent Hill."

"Mary, welcome." Hinoka introduced

"Hey, aren't you a little bit too young to be a host?" Mary asked her.

"Maybe but that doesn't matter." Hinoka nodded, "Go and stand next to Ruby."

"Ok. I can do that." Mary finished

"Wait, who's the last person?" Shinya asked, "There's 19 people here."

"Hehe... the last one is a surprise. Tyler, Jo, Mickey, Sky, you should know who he is." Hinoka said

The last boat arrived and out comes a young man with brown hair, gray eyes and a toque on his head. All five members of Total Drama realize who it was. It was Ezekiel. He jumped off of the boat... and landed head first onto the ground.

"Ow..." Ezekiel groaned

"Ha! Perfect timing! Ezekiel, welcome!" Hinoka shouted, "You are our final contestant!"

Ezekiel jumped back up with ease.

"How's it going, eh?" Ezekiel said, "I'm back."

"Yes. You're back, Zeke. Now, remember. Don't try to get voted off immediately like what happened in Island and World Tour, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He went and stand next to Osaka, who smiled. Ezekiel smiled back.

"Alright, now that everyone's arrived, I have one more announcement. Oh Chef?"

At this, Chef showed up, to everyone's surprise. He glared at the 20 contestants.

"Chef here will play a major part in what's coming up so follow me." Hinoka finished, "Oh, by the way, don't try to infuriate Chef. He's aggressive and will try to come at you." Mickey gulped and shivered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright. Listen up. For those that participated in Total Drama, you know about the rules before. As for the newcomers, it's simple. Don't get kicked off. Every marshmallow you get means you're safe. Whoever doesn't get on during elimination is out. Any questions?" Hinoka explained

Everyone raised their hands, to no avail.

"No questions? Good. Now, i'll assign the teams. For the names, they are named after Hmm... Let's see..."

"Mickey."

"Dwyer."

"Shinya."

"Kenny."

"Ezekiel."

"Mary."

"Zoe."

"Osaka."

"Sister."

"and Sky. Your team will be named: Savaii. A name based on one of the tribes from a different show." Hinoka said tossing Sister a blue banner revealing a black shark covered in blood. "I'm not gonna tell you so that's a secret."

"Woohoo! Go Blue!" Sister cheered. "That's good enthusiasm, Sister." Hinoka replied. "Now, the rest of you will wear red."

"Tyler."

"Light."

"Rentaro."

"Tucker."

"Eren."

"Jo."

"Reina."

"Ruby."

"Nana."

"and Makoto. You team will be named: Nakuru. A name that I honestly have no idea of." Hinoka said tossing Rentaro a red banner revealing a red and white dragon.

"You basically named a team out of luck. That's stupid and uncreative." Jo scoffed

"Hey, that was what I can come up with!" Hinoka yelled, "If you don't like it, too bad! Deal with it!"

"Whatever." Jo finished

"Now, we'll follow under Total Drama All-Star conditions. That means if your team loses, you'll stay in an ordinary cabin, but if your team wins, you'll stay in a fancy cabin, filled with everything that you need, but for now, you'll stay at those cabins until the winners and loser go in their assigned cabins." Hinoka continued, "Also, there is a confessional booth that can be used at your own time. Want to say something private, do it over there. I won't tell everyone... hehe... most of the time..."

"Most of the time?" Osaka asked, "What do-"

"Osaka, it would be best if you keep your motives a secret. Otherwise, they'll know and they'll hate you." Hinoka cut in, "So, meet me in a few hours for the first challenge."

 **Confession: First Impressions**

 **Light: This is stupid**

 **Shinya: Well, so far, I'm not that amused by all this.**

 **Kenny (Muffled): I hope that I don't get killed. That will be bad.**

 **Ruby: Ok... this is not what I've hoped but I can still make this fun.**

 **Reina: Aw man. I wanted to spill some blood on the battlefield. This is disappointing.**

 **Dwyer: Ah... I'm tired...**

 **Zoe: This competition is my last chance to escape from my family. Let's just hope that Eveline doesn't come over here and brainwashes everyone.**

 **Ezekiel: I hope I don't get eliminated first again because that would be humiliating, eh.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*SAVAII GIRLS SIDE*

The girls have chosen their beds: Zoe, Sky and Sister were top bunks; Mary and Osaka were bottom bunks

"So... um... what do you ladies think about this so far?" Mary asked

Sister immediately answered. "I think that Mickey dude is hot."

"He seems scared," Zoe said, "It's almost as if he's scared of everything."

"Well, I don't mind about him." Sister pointed out, "Without that headgear, he looks hot. Zoe, you think he's hot, didn't you?"

"E-Eh? N-No! I-I don't think he's hot! He's just underage!" Zoe stammered, "In fact, how old are you?"

"I'm 28!" Sister declared

Everyone else except Mary and Osaka all backed away from her.

"That's disgusting..." Sky shivered, "Why do you think that Mickey's hot?"

"Because he's hot like the time when I had sex with six other guys." Sister stated, "That's cool, right?"

"Oh- Wait, what?" Sky blushed.

"Anyway." Mary joined, "Sister, remember. We are a team so we need to stick together."

"Ok! Go Blue!" Sister nodded, "Yay!"

"At least she's cheerful..." Zoe sighed, "Say, Mary, how old are you?"

"Me? Um… I'm 25."

"You're that young?"

"Yeah. I guess being youthful is fun before I-"

"HEY! SAVAII AND NAKURU! YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE BEGINS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Hinoka yelled from the microphone, "MEET ME BY THE FIELD! IF YOU DON'T GET HERE, YOU'LL BE PULLED FROM THE CHALLENGE!"

"Ow… My ears…" Sky groaned

"So… challenge?" Zoe asked the others

"Yep." The other replied although Osaka was staring at the sky.

"Alright. Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*SAVAII BOYS SIDE*

Meanwhile, at the Savaii boys, Kenny was telling Shinya about Immortality. Surprisingly, he managed to listen despite Kenny wearing a hoodie.

"I see... so you have Immortality. That means you can't die, am I correct?" Shinya said.

"Yeah." Kenny finished.

"Wow... I never met a person that is immortal before. Dwyer, Ezekiel, Mickey, what do you think?"

"To be honest... I'm surprised, myself." Dwyer interjected

"Woah. That's cool, eh." Ezekiel said

"He's Immortal? Oh... Um..." Mickey muttered

"Mickey, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I-"

"HEY! SAVAII AND NAKURU! YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE BEGINS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Hinoka yelled from the microphone, "MEET ME BY THE FIELD! IF YOU DON'T GET HERE, YOU'LL BE PULLED FROM THE CHALLENGE!"

"AH!" Mickey yelped. He fell from the top bunk and landed on the wooden floor. "Ow..." Mickey groaned

"Shinya... I wonder what the first challenge is." Dwyer added.

"I don't know. Zeke, since you've played this game before, do you know?"

"Eh... sorry, eh." Zeke sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, we're about to find out." Shinya finished.

 **Confession: Predictions**

 **Shinya: I hope that we don't get to face off against somebody because if we do, there will be blood.**

Sure enough, a few minutes later, both teams arrived at the field... and they were shocked, mostly Mickey and Nana. Apparently, there was a young woman with long blond hair, black eyes, and a maroon jumpsuit. From the looks on their faces, she doesn't play nice.

 **Confession: We're screwed**

 **Shinya: Called it… I really need to keep my mouth shut.**

 **Nana: Why the hell did I sign up for this show...?**

 **Mary: Oh dear. I didn't realize that this is gonna be difficult.**

"Hello, Savaii and Nakuru! Welcome to your first challenge!" Hinoka shouted, with much enthusiasm.

"You seem happy, Hinoka." Shinya added.

"Of course I am, Shinya! Now, let's go with the rules! You see this white circle? That's your out of bounds circle. If you cross that line, you're out! All you have to do is to defeat Girlie here! She is the key to achieve victory in this challenge!" Hinoka explained, "Oh yeah, if all team members from a team either go out of bounds or get beaten up, you'll also fail this challenge! The winning team will stay in the deluxe cabin until the next challenge. However, the losing team will have to send someone home tonight and will stay in the basic cabin where Chef here will feed you with his cooking."

Mickey was shaking. "What if one of us dies?"

"Well, that is if you manage to make her mad," Hinoka replied, "And you don't want to get beaten up by her. Trust me. It hurts like hell." That caused Mickey to gulp.

"Before we start," Hinoka stated, "Both teams will face off against Girlie here for four three minute rounds. After each round, you're given a break for one minute before the next round begins so only one team will achieve victory. Do you understand?"

"Now, one more thing." Hinoka explained, "Light Yagami, due to your status as a god, you can't use the Death Note to kill her. That counts as cheating. If you do, your entire team gets disqualified, even if you keep a secret piece of the Note hidden somewhere."

Confession: No Cheating

Light: Dammit. She got me.

"Alright. Let's get this started! Both teams, off you go."

Shinya was looking at Girlie. "Ok," he asked his team, "Who want's to join me?"

None of them raised their hands. Eventually, Zoe, Dwyer and Sister raised their hands. "Alright. Follow my lead." Shinya ordered.

Soon then, Zoe, Dwyer, Shinya and Sister charged straight at Girlie. Zoe laid out a few punches, but Girlie floored her with a sweep. Dwyer tried to wrap her neck, but he ended up on the floor as a result. Both Shinya and Sister then performed a high kick, which ended badly as Girlie grabbed both legs and pushed them down to the floor.

Meanwhile, Tyler, Ruby, Tucker and Eren tried to team up on her, but Girlie easily managed to push them away. This gave Jo an opportunity to floor her with a sweep, but Girlie easily managed to wrap her arms around her neck. She would've broken her neck if it wasn't for Hinoka, who interfered.

"Hey! No killing!" Hinoka scolded, "That's against of what I've hired you for!"

"Whatever." Girlie scoffed and threw Jo out of the circle. Jo was out. "Ooh. Jo is out so Nakuru, you're down a member!" Hinoka announced, "Also, you got 90 seconds left!"

"Alright! Tyler, put me in!" Reina ordered.

"Ok... Ow... my ribs..." Tyler agreed, wheezing. Reina squealed happily and instantly charged straight at Girlie. She decked her in the face, prompting Makoto and Nana to punch her as well. Soon, Rentaro followed with a two hit combo.

However, Girlie was still standing with a few bruises. With all of her power, Girlie pulled Rentaro and kicked him in the jaw. She then took down Reina, Makoto and Nana with a clothesline.

"Ow!" Rentaro winced, "That hurt!"

One by one, Nakuru, except Jo and Light, all tried desperately to lay a finger on Girlie but she easily defeated them with ease.

"Alright. Times up!" Hinoka announced, "Both teams, Round 1 is over. You have one minute before Round 2 starts so be ready!"

The only person who didn't participate was Light, who was still preparing something big.

"Ow... my head..." Nana groaned, "Why is this hard?"

"Haha!" Jo laughed.

"Shut up. You were out already so don't talk." Nana growled.

Jo rolled her eyes in response.

"So, Jo is out already. That means, Nakuru, you are down a member. However, the show must go on." Hinoka said, "Savaii, you are in the lead."

"Alright. We need to strategize." Shinya stated, "How about everyone gang up on her at once?"

"What?!" Everyone else shouted. They seem to disapprove this idea. "Shinya, no offence but there are some that can't fight back. What happens if she attacks them first?" Zoe asked

"We just have to prevent her from doing so. Anyone agree? Right. Let's go." Shinya replied

The entire Savaii team all charged at Girlie... with little success. Mary, Dwyer, Mickey, Zoe and Sky were automatically thrown out of the circle. Therefore, these five are out.

 **Confession: A mistake**

 **Shinya: Ok... Maybe that wasn't a good idea**

 **Zoe: See? I told you so.**

 **Mary: Oh my. That was a bad idea.**

 **Ezekiel: For once, I didn't cost the team the lead.**

"Savaii has lost six members! Nakuru is in the lead!" Hinoka called, "That plan backfired horribly, Shinya!"

"I know that!" Shinya said, "Well, that didn't work."

"Obviously... ow..." Zoe groaned, "Because of your plan, we're falling behind."

Meanwhile, Tyler, Eren and Tucker all teamed up to defeat Girlie, but their efforts were in vain despite Tucker being the most skilled of the trio. All three of them were thrown out of the circle, to Nana's shock.

"How did she-"

"Nakuru has lost three more members, but they are still in the lead!" Hinoka announced, "You got 30 seconds!"

"Hey. Redhead, can I go on?" Chef asked, "I'm still waiting."

"Not yet, Chef. You can go just after this round." Hinoka replied, "Trust me. They don't know what hit them."

Tyler held his head in pain. Afterwards, Hinoka honked the horn.

"Alright! Round 2 is over!" Hinoka called, "Nakuru is in the lead. The next round will start in one minute!"

"Ow... she hits hard.." Tyler groaned

"No kidding. Bow-Chika-Bow-Ow... "Tucker agreed.

"Guys, what was that?" Jo asked, "That was horrible!"

"You should talk! You got thrown out by Girlie in a matter of seconds!" Rentaro interjected

"Oh bite me!" Jo taunted, "I can do this by myself! You're just in my way!"

"What was that?!" Rentaro shouted

"You heard me! I said-"

"Ok! Enough!" Nana interrupted, "Look, this is no time to argue! We need a plan! Jo, Tyler, Eren and Tucker are out so we have to defeat her! Since Tucker is out, Makoto, Reina, Rentaro and Ruby are the only ones that have skills that can defeat Girlie! Light is not helping because he's preparing something so we need to strategize!"

"Yeah! Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby added.

"Right! Ruby, I want you to provide a distraction! While you do that, Makoto, you and Reina will team up and help Rentaro deliver the final blow." Nana planned.

Meanwhile, Shinya, Sister, Kenny, Ezekiel and Osaka were discussing strategy.

"Right. After my plan failed, time for Plan B." Shinya said, "O-"

"Wait! Let me go on!" Sister interrupted.

"What? Why?" Shinya asked

"I have experience! BTW, you're kinda hot!" Sister replied. Shinya chuckled.

"Alright! Round 3 has begun, but this time, not only that you'll face off against Girlie, but you also have to face off against Chef Hatchet!" Hinoka called out, "Watch out! He may kick you out! HAHA! That rhymed! I love this job!"

Right on cue, Chef Hatchet appeared and glared at both teams.

"Dammit... "Nana cursed, "Ruby, don't get hit by Chef."

"Roger!" Ruby nodded

Ruby used her super speed to distract both Girlie and Chef. It ended horribly as Chef grabbed her cape and threw her out of the circle. Nana sighed in frustration

"Ow... my cape..." Ruby groaned.

"Dammit..." Nana cursed

This gave Sister a chance to floor both Girlie with a sweep, but she instantly knew her attack and Sister was kicked across the circle. Luckily, she didn't landed outside the circle. Shinya gulped, realizing that they just lost their best fighter besides himself. Soon after, Girlie charged at Shinya.

However, Ezekiel tripped on his feet and collided with Girlie, knocking her out.

"Ow..." Girlie groaned, "I'm done..."

"Oh. Sorry, eh." Ezekiel apologized, "Wait, did we win?"

"In a sudden turn of events, Ezekiel has taken down Girlie! Savaii wins the first challenge!" Hinoka announced, "Congrats! As for your reward, you get an exclusive movie that you can watch tonight and you're safe from elimination!"

The Nakuru team all groaned while the Savaii team cheered in victory.

 **Confession: For once, Ezekiel gets the victory**

 **Shinya: I have no comment about that one, but at least we won. That counts for something, right?"**

 **Ezekiel: We won because of me? Yes! I'm not going home!"**

 **Zoe: Wow. I'm surprised that Ezekiel won. Actually, I'm glad he won! That means we're safe from what lies ahead of us!**

 **Mary: Ezekiel wins for all of us. Huh.. I'm proud of him.**

 **Dwyer: Thank god for him winning. Now I can fall asleep now.**

"That means Nakuru, I'll see you guys at elimination!" Hinoka continued, "You might as well decide who will be the first to leave!"

At that, Nakuru looked defeated. No one performed badly except two individuals: Light Yagami and Jo. They all glared at both of them for their loss.

 **Confession: A decision**

 **Nana: Ok. I know who's going home.**

 **Tucker: Light didn't take part in that (BLEEP) challenge! He's so going home!**

 **Light: Dammit. I'm caught in a predicament. It's either I'm going home or someone else. Hmm... Ah! I got it.**

 **Jo: Fine. Let them be mad at me. I don't care. They are just in my way.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Savaii team were busy hanging out at the deluxe cabin. Currently, Shinya, Mary and Zoe were on a table while the others were celebrating in victory. As for Sister...

"Wooo! We won!" Sister cheered. To everyone's surprise, she was naked, obviously. Most of the team were staring at her in shock, mostly because of her curves. Kenny, Mickey and Dwyer suffered nosebleeds and fainted.

"See? I was right. She is an American!" Osaka shouted, "You kind of owe me five bucks."

"Aw man." Ezekiel grumbled, "Here."

"Thank you!"

"To Savaii and to Zeke, for winning the first challenge for all of us!" Shinya toasted, and everyone drank their soda cans (or Alcohol, in one case). Ezekiel smiled.

 **Confession: The curse has been broken!**

 **Ezekiel: I think I'm starting to get used to this, eh.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Nakuru were discussing who should they vote off.

"So, have any of you guys decided?" Nana asked, "We only have two options."

"Oh! I know! How about Light?" Tucker suggested, "I don't trust that weirdo because of that notebook!"

"Excuse me?! Who was the one who blamed all of us?! It was Jo!" Eren argued

"Eren, why are you so angry?" Makoto asked him.

"I don't like that girl! She thinks she-"

"If you say or mention a word about those titans you were talking about, I will personally drag you to hell and torture you!" Rentaro yelled

"Do you want to get your head bashed in?!" Eren threatened

"Hey! You're the one-"

"Alright! Shut up! Both of you!" Nana interjected, "Now, both Light and Jo are our targets because they didn't perform well in the first challenge. So, does anyone have something to say before we decide?"

"Oh! Can I say something?" Ruby offered

"Ruby, go ahead."

"Um, shouldn't we have a group vote? That way, we can decided on majority vote!"

"That's a good idea. Ruby, who are you voting for?"

"I've got something." A voice interrupted. It was Light with a smile on his face.

"Light? What are you-"

"We should vote out Jo. There were rumours that she was planning to eliminate you with a majority vote."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Light smirked, "She said it."

"Right. Everyone, tonight, Jo is going home!" Nana finished, "All in favour?"

As she said it, everyone raised their hands. Light smiled eviliy and walked out of the cabin.

 **Confession: All too easy**

 **Light: Hah. That was too easy.**

That night, Nakuru were in no condition to celebrate. In fact, they were all at a bonfire pit, a few looking nervous. Hinoka came in with a plate of marshmallows.

"Alright. The votes have been tallied," she announced, "and you should know the routine by now. The person that doesn't get a marshmallow is out of the competition. And according to the votes, they are pretty obvious. When I call your name, come and get your delicious beacon of hope."

"The first marshmallow goes to...Tyler."

"Aw yeah! Place at the Table!" Tyler cheered. He went to collect his marshmallow. Soon, one by one, the competitors went to claim their marshmallows.

"Nana."

"Rentaro."

"Ruby."

"Reina."

"Tucker."

"Makoto."

"Eren."

The two left were Jo and Light; both who performed horribly in the challenge

"I can see two people that didn't perform well today," Hinoka said to them, "Light, you're here for your wasteful preparation to take part, and Jo, you are here because of your arrogance, attitude, and you were planning to betray your team. On the first day. Ouch. They hate you now. However, only one of you is going home.

Jo looked nervous; Light was smiling.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

"...Light. Consider yourself lucky."

Light was slightly surprised, before it turned into satisfaction as he went to pick up his marshmallow. Jo was shocked with the results, but glared at the others.

 **Confession: A better choice**

 **Nana: Sorry, Jo. Light didn't take part in the challenge, but you acted arrogant back there. That was not on.**

 **Ruby: Sorry, Jo... You weren't a team player.**

 **Tucker: Note to self, kids. Don't be an asshole like Jo.**

"I can't believe it. You guys voted out your strongest player!" Jo shouted, "Good job! Well done! Hinoka, get me out of here already!"

"Ok! Jo, head over there." Hinoka pointed out, "There's a boat that will take you back home."

"Fine..." Jo grumbled before walking off to her boat.

"The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows, you are all safe... for now..." She explained.

 **Confession: Light's Plan**

 **Light: Hahaha. That was easy, convincing the others to vote Jo off. I don't need her in my quest to win this game. As for the others, they should tremble beneath my feet because I'm the God of a new world.**

"Well, Light is planning something!" Hinoka shouted, "We have 19 left for me to torture. What lies ahead for our competitors and who's next? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Multiverse! Mayhem!"

Jo's Final Words: I got a bit cocky. Again. Damn. I can't believe that I'm the first person out of this stupid show. I went from being at the final five to losing twice before the merge. You know, I can't wait to see them getting owned by the other team, but still, this sucks.

 **VOTES**

 **Light – Jo (1 Vote)**

 **Jo – Light, Nana, Ruby, Reina, Tyler, Eren, Rentaro, Tucker, Makoto (9 Votes)**

 **Eliminated: Jo**

 **Reason: Originally, I planned for Jo and Light to team up against the others, but I scrapped it at the last minute, thinking that it would be best if Light plays the Big Bad instead. She would've made it further if it wasn't for her arrogance and competitive nature.**

 **Rank**

 **20th: Jo (The Take-No Prisoners Machine)**

And done! Jo's out, but hey, I don't like her anyway. She one of my most hated contestants of the show.

I don't have enough time left so See you next chapter! And as always, leave a review, follow or favorite this story!

Read on and Enjoy!

 **COMING SOON!**

 **Episode 2: The Dance of the Century!**


	4. 2: Dance of the Century!

**Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

 **A/N**

 **As I said before, this is an AU, meaning that the entire Total Drama timeline has been slightly altered. That is all.**

* * *

Right, it's time for Episode 2!

Let's go!

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem!" Hinoka said to the viewing world, "Our 20 contestants were sent to the South Pacific for a shot at the million, and boy, we have some fun! Their first challenge, to my own amazement, was to defeat Girlie. While some managed to weaken her, other's not so much. And to top it all off, Ezekiel somehow managed to win for his team! The curse has been broken! In the end, the No-Nonsense Jo was voted off due to Light persuading the others to vote her off with a lie! That's smart of him! This week, our 19 competitors are in for a big surprise. Who will be following Jo's lead and what is Light up to? Find out here! On Total! Drama! Multiverse Mayhem!"

THEME SONG (Go and check out Episode 1 for the lyrics or if you're a fan of the show, you should know by now)

Episode 2: Dance of the Century!

The remaining 9 members of Nakuru were jolted awake by Hinoka's horn.

"AHHH!" Ruby screamed, "I'm UP!"

"Argh... what the hell..." Rentaro groaned.

"GOOD MORNING, SAVAII AND NAKURU! WELL RESTED?! GOOD! MEET ME IN THE DINING HALL FOR YOUR DAILY DOSE OF CHEF'S COOKING!" Hinoka shouted from the megaphone, "OH! ONE MORE THING! THE LAST PERSON THAT SHOWS UP WILL BE HELPING CHEF WITH DISH DUTY! HAHAHA!"

Everyone from Nakuru groaned and made their way to the Dining Hall. Apparently, it was a replica of the Camp Wawanakwa Dining Hall. Hinoka smiled, ignoring the glares she got from the Nakuru team.

"That should be considered illegal." Makoto said, "She can't use a horn and a megaphone to wake us up."

"For once, I agree with you..." Tucker groaned, "Argh... my head..."

"C'Mon, guys! Cheer up!" Nana encouraged, "We may have lost Jo, who was our strongest player, but we can't give up yet!"

"Easy for you to say." Eren grumbled, "All of us didn't get any sleep last night because a certain blue haired psychopath was talking in her sleep!"

"Eren, don't be such a stick in the mud." Ruby scolded, "I'm sure that Reina's... unique... in a way... but she's our teammate."

"Ruby, she almost killed Tucker when he flirted with her." Rentaro added, "Trust me. She's a psycho."

"She can't be that bad, can she?" Tyler said.

"Hey! Guys! We need to focus! Right now, we've just voted out Jo, our strongest player besides Eren, Reina, Makoto, and Rentaro!" Nana shouted, "We can't afford to lose again by those Savaii bastards!"

"Nana's got a point. Hey! We should start working together as a team because, well... we don't have any choice. We may hate each other, but we're a team... until the merge arrives and I don't want to get voted out after Jo." Tucker agreed, "Remember when I-"

"We get it, Tucker. You don't want to go home because of your girlfriend Sister." Rentaro interrupted, "In fact, Sister's on the other team, Tucker."

"F*ck..." Tucker cursed.

"Ah! Savaii and Nakuru! How are you?! Rested well?!" Hinoka said, with that much enthusiasm. Her response with a mix of groans and cheers. "That's... good! Now, the reason why we're all here is because I have a special surprise in store for all of you! Oh Chef?"

Right on cue, Chef was wearing a tuxedo, to everyone's surprise.

"Chef, envelope, please?" Chef gave her the envelope. "Alright. Here's the surprise. The surprise is... hehe... a dance off!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped. Hinoka smirked.

"That's right! A Dance off! Savaii and Nakuru, you will be facing each other in a dance off to see who's the best dancer of this show" Hinoka explained, "There will be two rounds. One is a solo round. That means that you have to choose one person, but the next round is where all of you dance all together! Chef will be DJ and I, along with two others, will be the judge. Does that explain for you? Good! Alright! You've got one hour! After that, meet me on the beach!"

"Oh! One more thing! Savaii, you have an extra member on your team so someone has to dance twice!" Hinoka finished.

 **Confession: Who's a good dancer?**

 **Tucker: Damn... we're screwed... Sister's with them.**

 **Reina: Oh my. I think that this is starting to disappoint me.**

 **Eren: God... if we lose, guess who I'm voting for?**

 **Shinya: We have an advantage. According to my intellect, Sister's is basically the most experienced out of all of us.**

After that, Savaii were discussing who should dance twice.

"So, according to what we've got so far. We have at least four people with dancing experience." Shinya summarized, "Sister was a cheerleader, Mary dances with her husband, I learnt how to dance a few years ago, and Kenny knows after an incident where he was crushed by an elevator."

"Wait, he was crushed?" The girls asked worriedly, "How is he alive?"

"Relax. I'll explain. You see. Kenny has immortality."

The girls of Savaii oohed at this revelation. "So, Kenny is immortal?" Osaka asked, "Does he have nine lives?"

"No, Osaka. He's not a cat." Shinya chuckled, "Right. Who should dance twice? Any volunteers?"

Crickets...

"Anyone?" Shinya asked, "C'mon. Don't be shy."

"Fine... I'll do it..." Zoe groaned, raising her hand up. "Shinya, I'll dance twice."

"Good. Now that's been taken care of, who should- "

"Oh! ME! PICK ME!" Sister interrupted, "ME!"

"Alright. Sister? You're up first." Shinya nodded, "Remember, don't screw this up."

"Woohoo!" Sister cheered, "GO BLUE!"

Everyone chuckled at her antics.

"Right. All agree that Sister goes first? Good!" Shinya said, "Let's go."

Meanwhile, at the Nakuru side, they were discussing the same thing.

"Right. Who has experience with dancing?" Nana asked, "If you do, raise your hand."

Ruby immediately raised her hand, to everyone's surprise.

"Ruby? You know how to dance?" Tyler asked, "That's awesome!"

Ruby instantly blushed. "Oh. It's nothing." She said, blushing.

"Great! Ruby, since you have experience, why don't you dance for the first round?"

"What?!" Ruby gasped, "Nana, I-"

"Ruby, you'll do fine!" Nana interrupted, "Besides, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

"Sister's with them and she's a good dancer." Eren stated, to everyone's annoyance. "What?"

"You idiot!" Rentaro yelled, "Thanks for killing the mood!"

"What? It's true! She's a good dancer! There is no way that- HEY!"

"If we lose this challenge, guess who's going home?" Makoto threatened, "You! Now stop your bitching and start focusing on the team!"

"Fine! I will!" Eren shouted, "In fact, I don't need any of you! I can just do this by myself!"

"Wait! Eren!" Nana shouted, to no avail. Eren stormed off the hall, leaving Nana to wonder what happened. She glared at Makoto.

"Makoto, you're on the chopping block if we lose." Nana growled, "If Eren goes home, you're next. Got that?"

"Yes." Makoto nodded.

Light smirked evily as he watched the surroundings.

 **Confession: All according to plan**

 **Light: This is my doing. I've managed to cause friction between Eren, Makoto and Nana. If we lose, then I don't have to worry about it because Eren Jaeger is a weak fool. In fact, he's next on the Death Note.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright!" Hinoka announced, "Welcome to the first ever Total Drama Dance Off!"

"Total Drama Dance Off?" Mickey asked

"That's right, Mickey! Now, have you guys decided who should dance for your team?"

"Sister!" Shinya shouted

"We select Ruby, Hinoka." Nana said

"Alright. Ruby and Sister, come on down!"

Both Ruby and Sister walked to the dance floor, or the beach.

"Ruby and Sister, you are dancing for victory. But before we start, let's welcome our two guest judges!"

On cue, two people showed up via boat. One was a young man with dark blond hair, green eyes, and wears a green jacket, black t-shirt, and blue jeans. He was smiling. The other was a young woman with dark brown, shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, a beige sweater, reddish-brown jeans, and dark blue shoes.

"James Sunderland and Angela Orosco, perfect timing!" Hinoka shouted, "Everyone, this is James Sunderland and Angela Orosco! They are our two guest judges for today! Angela will compete next season as well!"

"The south pacific. It's beautiful that I imagined." James said, "Say, Angela-"

"Please don't talk to me. It's bad enough that I'm forced to work with you, but now we have a female host? Someone kill me." Angela groaned, "Let's just get this over with."

"Oh my. I think she's a moody one, isn't she?" Mary smiled.

"Hang on, are you Mary Shepherd-Sunderland?" Angela asked

"I am… Wait, how did you know my name?"

"You are participating in this show. I saw your audition tape."

"Oh! You have?"

"Y-"

"We're wasting time, here!" Hinoka interrupted, "James and Angela, go and sit on the judges table! NOW!"

Angela tried to protest, but James shrugged and walked to the table. Angela followed suit.

"Right. So, Ruby and Sister, time to show what you're made of!" Hinoka exclaimed

 **Confession: Differences**

 **Nana: Ruby and Sister are good dancers. The only problem is that Sister has the curves and she was a cheerleader before so Ruby needs to do some heavy lifting**

 **Light: I got something that can push Eren over the edge. All I have to do is to sabotage our team.**

 **Mary: To be honest, I'm not a good dancer, but I can still try. Besides, what does people dance to nowadays?**

 **Ruby: I need a miracle**

 **Sister: Woohoo! Go Blue!**

 **Dwyer: Why can't I fall asleep now?**

"Alright!" Hinoka called out, "Ruby, you are first!"

"W-What? Me?" Ruby stammered

"Yes, Ruby. I'll give you two minutes. Starting now!"

Ruby sighed and started dancing. To everyone's amazement, she was performing very well. From doing the shuffle to doing the splits, Ruby's dance surprised everyone including the host and DJ!

 **Confession: A new rival**

 **Tucker: Damn… Ruby's got moves! Bow-chika-bow-wow!**

 **Shinya: Wow. Ruby's got the package**

 **Nana: Go Ruby!**

After two minutes, Hinoka stopped the timer. By now, Ruby was covered in sweat from head to toe.

"Time is up, Ruby!" Hinoka exclaimed, "So, Angela and James, what do you think?"

"I… that was amazing." James said, amazed, "You have some skills that even I can't do. You're a diamond, Ruby Rose. So, I'll give you a 9 out of 10."

"Same here. 9 out of 10." Hinoka added, causing Nakuru to cheer. They were waiting on one person, Angela Orosco. She still hasn't made a decision yet.

"Dance was good, but it would be best if you dance like what a lady should do. In fact, I don't even like your dance! It's too manly! A 4 out of 10!" Angela said, to Nakuru's shock.

"HEY! What the hell, Angela?!" Nana shouted, "That was completely unfair! She did well!"

Angela ignored her and chose not to talk, still moody from a few minutes ago.

"Ooh. That's harsh! But still, Ruby, you have a score of 22 out of 30." Hinoka finished, "It was good, but it didn't satisfy Angela's needs. I'm sorry about that."

Ruby sighed sadly and walked back to Nakuru, in a state of emotional distress. Nana glared at Angela, who glared back.

"Sister, if you beat Ruby's score of 22, Savaii will be in the lead." Hinoka said, "You got two minutes."

Sister smiled and started dancing. To Mary's astonishment, she was dancing perfectly in a combination of cheerleading and hip hop. All of the boys excluding Light all suffered nosebleeds as a result including James, Chef and Hinoka. Angela groaned in disgust as Sister continued dancing.

After two minutes, Hinoka stopped the timer.

"Alright. James, do you have any tissues?" Hinoka asked, "I have a nosebleed."

"Oh. Right here." James replied

"Thanks. Now, what do you guys think?"

"I… have no comment about that, but I have one thing to say: That was the perfect combination of Cheerleading and Hip Hop. Hell, it's even better than what I and Mary used to do. So, for my score, it's a 10 out of 10."

"I'm jealous of your curves, but you have potential so it's a 7 out of 10 for me." Hinoka said.

All eyes darted to Angela, who was still staring at Sister. No one knows if it's hostility, but it's one thing: She's not happy.

"That… Ugh… I can't comprehend what that was. In fact, I'm too furious to respond. So, as a result, it's a 3 out of 10 for me." Angela said

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone from Savaii screamed at her. Angela glared at them to shut them up.

"Sister that is a total of 20 out of 30. A good score, but like Ruby, Angela is not pleased. That means, Nakuru, you win the first part of this challenge!" Hinoka said

At this, Nakuru cheered although Light was secretly fuming. Savaii, however, glared at Angela.

"Right, let's go to part two! Everyone, step on the dancefloor! James and Angela, stay there. You'll about to witness this."

Both teams hopped on the dancefloor. Hinoka pressed a button. Suddenly, they were transported to the water.

"Alright! Now that we are in the right location, let's get started with part two! All of you will dance while Chef over here will use whatever he has is this bag to knock you down! The team that loses all of their members first will lose and will be sent to elimination! Zoe, since you volunteered, I've decided that you should play Dance Central 3 with an electric collar tied to your neck!"

"What?!" Zoe gasped, "I didn't agree to that!"

"You chose to dance twice so that's not my problem."

 **Confession: As Brutal as Chris McLean**

 **Tyler: I think she takes her job too seriously**

 **Sky: Hinoka's brutal, but she's not as bad as Chris…. Hopefully**

 **Zoe: I'm going to die…. Damn…**

"Ok. Before we start, does anyone have questions? No? Good! Chef, here's a bag of what you need. James and Angela, I want you two to help, but James, you have no choice but to hit Mary with an item from this bag."

James tried to protest, but Angela shoved him aside and grabbed the bag.

"Zoe, step on this machine and start dancing. The rest of you, are you ready? I am! Let's go!"

Chef, James and Angela started throwing items at both teams. Shinya, Tucker, Sister, Ruby, Nana, Light, Mary, Sky, Tyler, Makoto, Reina, Eren, Rentaro, and Dwyer dodged with ease. Mickey suffered little difficulty, and Osaka was almost knocked off, but she held on. Soon after, Angela threw a crowbar at Tyler, knocking him down. She then threw a book at his face, but before he shielded his face, Shinya kicked the book away.

"Ah! Thanks, dude!" Tyler thanked

"You're welcome." Shinya nodded.

Shinya was then knocked down by a lobster, courtesy of James.

"Ow. What the hell?" Shinya groaned

"I got one!" James shouted

"Good job, kid." Chef praised.

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm 25."

Meanwhile, Zoe was dancing to a song on Dance Central 3. Surprisingly, the collar didn't shock her once.

"This is easy." Zoe scoffed, "Hey, Hinoka? Make this interesting."

At the same time, Sky and Nana both collided against each other, and both women fell off the dancefloor.

"Ooh! Head Collision! Sky and Nana are out so both Savaii and Nakuru has lost a member!" Hinoka announced, "Angela, put that down!"

On cue, Angela was holding a 9mm Pistol on her hand. Everyone started panicking and tried to run away, but Osaka ended up being the unlucky one when Angela pulled the trigger. The bullet managed to pierce her shoulder.

"Ow…" Osaka groaned

"Give me that!" Hinoka snatched the gun off her. "Angela, you can't use that weapon!"

Angela scoffed and aimed the gun at Osaka again. She tried to pull the trigger, only for Hinoka to kick the gun away and into the water.

"There! I won't let anyone be killed on my watch! Now, Angela, use a book!"

She handed her a book. Angela smiled and threw the book at Osaka, only for Dwyer to take the hit. Dwyer fell off the dancefloor and into the water.

"Dwyer is out over a heroic sacrifice!" Hinoka exclaimed, "Nakuru, you guys are in the lead!"

Light cursed under his breath until he saw the controls for the dancefloor. He smiled evily.

 **Confession: Look at that!**

 **Light: Perfect.**

Light grabbed a dictionary and threw it at the controls. Suddenly, the dancefloor started to shake violently.

"Hinoka, what's happening?" James asked, "Why is the floor going out of control?"

"I don't know." Hinoka replied, "But it's not a good thing! Chef, can you try and fix the controls?"

"What?! Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I'll cut your pay in half if you don't!"

Chef grumbled, but nodded. He ran to the controls, only to find that the controls were destroyed.

"Hinoka, we have a problem!" Chef shouted, "The controls are destroyed!"

"What?! Dammit! We need a new plan! If this continues, we all die!" Hinoka cursed, "Time for Plan B. Everyone, change of plans! Stand on a tile! If the tile you chose is the one, your team wins the challenge!"

As she said it, everyone except Dwyer, James, Zoe, Angela, Chef, Sky, and Nana all stood on a tile. In a matter of seconds, almost everyone all fell out. Mary is the only one left from Savaii while Ruby, Reina, and Eren are the only ones from Nakuru.

"Savaii is in trouble! Mary and Zoe, you are the only hope for Savaii! Nakuru is in the lead!" Hinoka announced, "Ruby, Reina and Eren, let's pray that it's the right tiles."

Just as she said it, Ruby tripped and accidentally pushed Eren off on one of the tiles. Eren ended up screaming as he plunged into the water below. Ruby laughed nervously.

 **Confession: New Target**

 **Eren: Actually, I change my mind! Ruby, you're out of here!**

"Mary, stay right there!" Shinya called out, "Don't move for a second! Ok?"

"Ok!" Mary called back

"Reina and Ruby, whatever you do, don't look down!" Tucker shouted, right before Ruby looked down. They were in the air. Ruby gulped and started panicking.

"That's high!" Ruby gulped, "Um, we're high up!"

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm here for you." Reina comforted.

Meanwhile, Zoe was trying not to get electrocuted, but the amount of effort she put into the game tired her out completely so she ended up getting shocked for the first time.

"OW!" Zoe winced, "Seriously?!"

"Ooh! Zoe is out!" Hinoka announced, "That means Mary is your last hope for victory, Savaii!"

At this, Savaii gasped in shock. Zoe, however, was furious.

"What?! You didn't say that before!" Zoe complained, "That's completely unfair!"

"Well, I'm the host, Zoe. If you don't like it, I have a consolation prize for you if your team wins." Hinoka said, "Does that make you feel better?"

Zoe said nothing and nodded. She jumped off from the dancefloor, plunging into the water below.

Meanwhile, Mary was calmly making a cup of tea, while the other members of Savaii watched. They wondered where she got the teapot, but chose to ignore it. Osaka decided to ask her a question.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Osaka asked, "Is that tea?"

"Yes. I'm making tea. Would you like to try?" Mary replied, "Its Lemon flavour."

"Oh! Lemon! I-"

"Osaka, you can drink tea later. Mary, don't fall off, alright? We're counting on you." Shinya cut in

"Ok."

Ruby and Reina were doing badly, to be honest. Due to Ruby's accidental elimination of Eren in the challenge, and Tucker, Ruby was scared senseless. Reina hugged her in an effort to calm her down.

"Ruby, I'm here." Reina comforted, "Take a deep breath."

"Ok." Ruby held her breath until she turned purple. Reina giggled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey." Ruby laughed, "Quit that."

"Sorry, Ruby. It's just that… you are… cute."

At this, Ruby's face turned bright red. She blushed.

"C-Cute? O-Oh! Thanks!" Ruby stammered, "I got that from my- Reina, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh! Nothing! I just looked at you for a second and that's why I dozed off." Reina explained, "But to be honest, you look cute with what you're wearing."

Ruby blushed again, but this time, her face was a darker shade of red. Reina giggled once again, only for Eren to interrupt them.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Focus!" Eren shouted, causing Ruby and Reina to fall down on each other, Reina being on top of Ruby. Again, Ruby blushed for the third time.

"Eren! Don't do that!" Nana scolded

"What?! Reina's flirting with Ruby!" Eren shouted

"That still doesn't mean you have to ruin their concentration! Thank god that they didn't fall off!"

Eren grumbled in response.

"Reina, where did you get that scar?" Ruby asked her, still red, "On your forehead."

"I don't know. Probably from an accident or something, but that doesn't matter. Ruby, I-"

"TIMBER!" Chef bellowed, holding a large steel pipe

Ruby and Reina barely had enough time to react as Chef threw the steel pipe that is long as the entire dancefloor. They were, oddly enough, sent flying. Luckily, Reina grabbed the edge at the last minute. Mary, jumped while holding her cup of tea.

Both teams stared in shock.

"Oh! Both Ruby and Reina are in trouble! If they fall, Savaii wins the challenge!" Hinoka mentioned, "The same can be said for Mary, however! It's anyone's game!"

Reina hung on for dear life with Ruby on her legs, trying to climb back up. Mary threw the cup away and stood there.

Suddenly, the dancefloor shook violently once again, causing all three women to lose their footing or in one case, lose their grip.

All three women fell off, plunging into the water below. Reina and Mary managed to land safely, but Ruby was not so lucky. She landed with a sickening bellyflop. The others from Nakuru all winced at the impact although Light was secretly smiling.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt! But according to the results, it looks like that Nakuru wins!" Hinoka called, "Nakuru wins!"

At this, Nakuru cheered in victory while Savaii groaned in defeat.

"Yes! Mary fell off just before Ruby!" Rentaro cheered, "Thank god she did a bellyflop!"

Suddenly, Hinoka's phone went off.

"Excuse me. I need to take this. Hello?"

While Hinoka was on the phone, Reina pulled Ruby out of the water and lifted her by the waist. After a few minutes, Hinoka came back with bad news.

"Wait just a minute, guys. I was just told that a member from Nakuru has tampered with the controls." Hinoka said. Soon, Nakuru stopped cheering and looked at Hinoka. Light gulped in response.

"I've just received a message from the Producer and it said that someone from Nakuru has thrown a book to destroy the controls, making it go haywire. The cameras and producer have no idea who actually done it, but because it was someone from Nakuru, I have no choice but to reverse my decision. So, it turns out that Savaii, you are our winners!"

The roles have been reversed with Savaii cheering and Nakuru in defeat.

"Once again, Savaii, you will stay in the deluxe cabin for tonight. The same goes to Nakuru, who will decide who they vote for in elimination." Hinoka continued, "So Nakuru, I'll see you guys at elimination for the second time."

Nakuru were too unsure who actually done it, but one things for certain: They will have to vote someone out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*DELUXE CABIN*

Just like the last challenge, Savaii were celebrating once again. But this time, Zoe was sitting on a chair. She was given a bottle of soda as a consolation prize despite getting electrocuted.

"Ow… everything hurts…" Zoe groaned, "Dammit…"

Zoe looked around and noticed Dwyer and Osaka right next to the bar, staring at something odd. Desperate to find out, she gathered up all of her courage and proceeded to speak with him.

"Hmm… what is that?" Dwyer yawned, "It looks odd."

"Oh! I know! It's Mount Fuji!" Osaka exclaimed.

"No, Osaka. It's different… "

"Is it a Taiyaki Pastry?"

"No, Osaka. It's not food. In fact, I don't even know what the hell it is."

They were too busy in a conversation that Zoe approached the counter, like a ninja. Her eyes darted left and right, filled with dreaded anticipation for something. Does she know about the picture?

Osaka turned around.

"Oh! Hi, Zoe-"She tried to say, but she covered her mouth with her hand. Dwyer was confused.

"Hush! I don't have enough time to talk to you," she whispered. "I don't know how or why that picture's there, but don't you dare mention this to everyone including Shinya."

"OH! You mean the picture we were looki-"

"Hey! I said keep your mouth shut!" She interrupted. A look of delusional determination hardened her soft features. "Listen, the picture is something from my house. I'll take credit for that, but you must not tell anyone about this."

"Why?" Dwyer added, "It's just a picture."

"Just a picture?! It's not an ordinary picture! It's something that is cursed! That picture was the reason why I had to escape from my house! My parents have changed, I've changed, and my psycho brother has changed because of that picture!"

Both Osaka and Dwyer stared at her in disbelief. Zoe shook her head in frustration. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

"Have you two ever smoked before?" She asked

"No." Dwyer replied, "I don't even know what they are."

"Smoked? Isn't that dangerous?" Osaka asked back

She fumbled with her pockets.

"I haven't smoked one of these ever since I auditioned for this show." Zoe continued, "But if that picture gives you something sinister, you should give it a try. Here, take this. Light one up whenever you need some clarity."

 **Confession: Delusional or just crazy**

 **Dwyer: I have no comment about that.**

 **Osaka: Ooh! I think she's losing it…**

 **Zoe: What's happening to me…? Why am I panicking right now?**

"Zoe, thanks for those…. Cigarettes but I would pass for now." Dwyer said, smiling.

"Oh! I think I'll just go." Osaka stated, "You need to relax."

"Relax?! How can I relax when-AH!"

"Zoe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know! Something's taking over my body! I'll be right back!"

Zoe ran off, leaving Dwyer and Osaka to wonder what happened.

"Osaka, do you have any thoughts about what just happened to Zoe?" Dwyer asked

His response was nothing because Osaka had gone into the kitchen for a snack. Dwyer sighed. _I wonder what happened to Zoe. That's not like her at all._ Dwyer thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*BATHROOM*

Zoe stared at the mirror. She gasped. Her eyes were dark red.

"What the hell?!" Zoe gasped, "What's happening to me?!"

"Oh. I know." The mirror or Zoe's reflection responded. Zoe gasped yet again.

"What the? Who are you?!"

"Hehe. That's none of your concern, Zoe Baker. In fact, I don't know why we're the same person."

"The same person?! What are you on about?!"

"You see, Zoe. I was known as a female warrior feared throughout the land."

"A female warrior? Wait. Akame?!"

"Eh? How did you-"

"A female warrior with red eyes and is an assassin. That matches your description. So, why are you here? Why can't you talk to me by person?"

"Well, I'm here for a reason, Zoe. I'm here to take down Light."

"Light Yagami? That weirdo with the Death Note?"

"Yes. He has the power to kill every single human being and I think he's the one that will cause everyone's elimination. He's greedy, corrupt, and cruel. He'll stop at nothing to achieve his goals. And his goal is to win this competition. That makes it more satisfying to kill him."

"Wait, why are you that obsessed with killing him?"

"Because…. He's the one that killed-"

"Zoe! Hurry Up!" Sky interrupted, "I need to use the bathroom!"

"Sister, Hold on! I need to use it!" Mickey argued.

"Well, you should've got here first!"

"Zoe, we'll talk later." Akame finished before disappearing.

"Wait! I need more answers! Dammit…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

*NAKURU CABIN*

For the second time, Nakuru were in the middle of a discussion or what's left of it. Light and Eren were not seen among the team.

"Alright…. Let's talk about who costed us the challenge. We were winning for a second, and it all collapses like a pile of Jenga blocks." Nana explained, "So, does anyone have any evidence on who done it?"

No one raised their hands up.

"Ok. It all goes down to Light and Eren, who are not here at the moment? Speaking of them, where the hell are they?"

"OW! Let me go!"

"Hah! Got you!"

"That must be them!"

All of Nakuru ran outside. They saw Light and Eren in a fight with basically Light winning.

"Light, what are you doing?!" Nana exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm just taking care of Eren. I found this in his room."

He handed the item to Nana. Nana recognized it. It was the same dictionary that Light used.

"That's-"

"Yep. Eren was the one who costed us the challenge." Light stated, secretly smirking.

Everyone gasped and glared at Eren.

"What?! No! I'm not the one who did it!" Eren defended, "That's not even mine!"

"Save it, Eren. I knew you would cost us the challenge." Makoto said, "Nana, we should vote him out. He's guilty as sin!"

"You're right, Makoto. Eren, how could you do this to us?!" Nana agreed, "Everyone, Eren's going home!"

Eren tried to protest, but Makoto's glare shut him up. He knew that there was no way convincing them. It was all strategically planned by Light, who smiled evily.

 **Confession: Light's second victim**

 **Eren: They don't believe me?! Well, you know what?! Fine! I don't care anymore!**

 **Light: All according to plan.**

At the bonfire pit, everyone except a few others all glared at Eren as he put his head down in was smiling in victory. Hinoka came in with a plate of marshmallows.

"Alright. Like before, the votes have been tallied up," she announced, "Judging on the votes, looks like one of you has suffered an extreme case of bad luck, which leads to a case o' whodunit. But who was the unlucky gal? Well, you'll about to find out. When I call out your name, come and get your marshmallow."

"The first Marshmallow goes to… Reina."

Reina smiled and went to collect her marshmallow.

"Tyler."

"Nana."

"Rentaro."

"Tucker."

"Ruby."

Surprisingly, there were three people on the chopping block. Makoto's eyes widened in shock, Eren was the same reaction and Light's reaction was calm, knowing what will happen next.

"Ok. I have three people that received the most votes." Hinoka said to them, "Light, you're on the chopping block once again for your weird tendencies, Eren, you're on the chopping block for being the one who costed your team the victory, even though it wasn't you. And Makoto, I don't know why you're on the chopping block, but someone voted for you. Nuff said."

Makoto and Eren stared at each other nervously; Light was frowning.

"The next marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Makoto."

Makoto smiled in relief and claimed her marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…"

Eren was straight up panicking while Light just glared at her in response.

…

…

…

…

…

"…Light. For the second time, you've got away."

Light smiled in victory as he went to pick up his marshmallow. Eren slumped down in defeat, receiving an evil glare from Light as a result.

"Eren, sorry dude." Hinoka said sadly, "You're going home today."

"I know. I didn't get as far as what I normally could. At least I'm away from Mikasa." Eren responded, "Hinoka, I tried my best."

"I know you did, Eren. There's a boat that will take you home like Jo."

"Ok. Bye, everyone. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation." Eren finished before walking off to his boat.

"The rest of you, enjoy those sweet, creamy, and gooey items of hope…. You're all safe…. For now…" She said.

Everyone waved goodbye, but Light was glaring at the boat, almost as if he's not done yet.

 **Confession: Just getting started**

 **Light: I'm just getting started. I've got it all figured out. I don't need their help. All I need is some sabotage and some persuasion. Believe me, as the god of the new world, I will destroy my competition and earn that cash.**

 **Nana: That was a bad idea voting out Eren, but it's the best for this team. Light is starting to annoy me, but I think he's planning something. Well, anything can happen in this game.**

 **Reina: Oh dear. I think I was the only one that voted for Light. Even I don't believe that Eren was the one who ruined the challenge for us.**

"18 contestants remain!" Hinoka shouted, "Who will be the next person eliminated and what is Light planning? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Multiverse! Mayhem!"

Eren Jaeger's Final Words: I was too late convincing them to vote out Light. I don't trust that creepy guy. He thinks he is god? Well, I have something to show them! And they will be regretting voting me out! As for the team, I think Reina's the only one that knows of Light's true intentions, but hey? What can I say? She's a psychopath. All in all, I hope that Light gets his just desserts. He is someone that can be a major threat to everyone before and after the merge. Overall, I've done a lot and I hope that I can get another chance to redeem myself.

 **VOTES**

 **Light – 2 votes (Rentaro, Reina)**

 **Makoto – 1 vote (Eren)**

 **Eren – 6 votes (Ruby, Tucker, Tyler, Nana, Makoto, Light)**

 **Eliminated: Eren Jaeger**

 **Reason: I didn't want him to be eliminated early, but I want to make Light into an unstoppable force of destruction. Also, no one would believe him anyway because Light always cover his tracks so Eren is the second person to fall from Light's deceit. Many people will not be happy about this, but it's worth it at least.**

 **Rank**

 **19** **th** **: Eren Jaeger (The Hero of Titans)**

 **20th: Jo (The Take-No Prisoners Machine)**

And that is it! Eren's gone! I know. Shocking, right? Originally, I didn't want to eliminate him immediately but it would be best if Light becomes the same person from the Death Note anime.

Now, I have an announcement. Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem will return for a second season! Yeah! That's right! Season 2 is on it's way, but before I can start, I need to finish off this. So, here's the roster so far:

 **BOYS**

 **Yuuji Kazami (The Fruit of Grisaia)**

 **Jinder Mahal (WWE)**

 **Tanaka (Tanaka is Always Listless)**

 **Noah (Total Drama)**

 **Ethan Winters (Resident Evil 7 Biohazard)**

 **Cameron (Total Drama)**

 **GIRLS**

 **Angela Orosco (Silent Hill)**

 **Akari Akaza (Yuru Yuri)**

 **Nami Hirano (King's Game the Animation)**

 **Ria Iwamura (King's Game the Animation)**

 **Gwen (Total Drama)**

 **Dylan Andrews (Red vs. Blue)**

 **(CONTINUED)**

I know that it's only 12 people but that's half of the roster so far. I've decided to do 24 instead of the usual 20 in Season 2 because that is to follow Total Drama tradition. Hinoka will return as host and Chef will return as Hinoka's sidekick, but this time, it's in a new location. And It's not Wawanakwa and it's not Pahkitew Island. Also, at least two characters from Season 1 will make a return. But that can happen after the end of this season.

So, that is it for me for today! I hope you like Episode 2!

Bye and keep on Reading!

 **COMING SOON!**

 **Episode 3: Dodgebrawl 2 – The Re-hurting**


	5. 3: Dodgebrawl 2 - The Re-Hurting

**Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

 **A/N**

 **Be warned. This episode is slightly darker than the previous episodes. I don't know why but just pretend that it's the same Total Drama season that you know.**

"Last Time on Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem!" Hinoka said to the viewing world, "Our 19 contestants engaged in a dancing themed challenge! Yeah! That's right! They've put their groove on! Ruby managed to win the first challenge for Nakuru, despite some harsh criticism from Angela, one of our contestants for Season 2 while Sister was proven wrong about being a better dancer than Ruby. In the second half of the challenge, some crashed and burned, others didn't even try, but the most notable moment was that Light sabotaged the dance floor, costed his team the challenge, and blamed it all on Eren Jaeger, who was sent home before Eren can inform his team about Light. But a certain blue haired psychopath seems to know about his true intentions. As for Savaii, Zoe has suffered a personality dilemma when she saw Akame on a mirror. That's extremely creepy. This week, our 18 contestants are in for some nostalgia as we go into the world of sports. Who's next on the chopping block? Who is Light's next victim? Can Zoe figure out the truth behind Akame's purpose? And will Reina expose Light as the mastermind of this game? All of those will be answered right now! On Total! Drama! Multiverse! Mayhem!"

THEME SONG

 **Episode 3: Dodgebrawl 2 – The Re-Hurting**

After Eren's elimination, the 8 members of Nakuru didn't get enough sleep, mainly because they were woken up 5 times by Reina, who, oddly enough, slept with Ruby that night as well.

"Dammit… You know, I'm getting sick and tired of sleeping in the loser cabin!" Tucker groaned, "We lost twice and to make things worse, I had to sleep where Reina is, on top!"

"Tucker, don't worry. We can find a solution… Hopefully." Rentaro comforted, "Besides, I've heard that Reina and Ruby are getting close with each other."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Especially the way Reina acted during the last challenge. It's almost as if she's in love with that young woman."

"Yeah… wait. Does she actually mean it?"

"I-"

"Rentaro, not so loud." Nana groaned, "I have a headache from last night."

"Tell me about it. Reina kept us all up last night because of Ruby." Makoto added, "Speaking of Reina, have any of you guys noticed something strange going on with Reina?"

"Yeah. The way she's been acting on Ruby indicates that she loves the poor girl." Rentaro said, "But I'm still not sure."

"What if he's right?" Tyler cut in, "I may not be an expert on love but Reina's obviously in love with Ruby."

At this, Tucker shivered in disgust. "Jesus, I don't even know how old she is." Tucker shuddered, "What is she? 40?"

"Actually, she might be in her late 30's." Rentaro replied, "You know, without that scar, she would've been at least 24 years old."

"Rentaro's got a point." Nana agreed, "Without that scar, she looks like 24."

"MORNING, EVERYONE! SLEPT WELL?!" Hinoka bellowed, "GOOD! Now, today's challenge is something to test your speed, strength, and agility! Tyler, you should know this by now! Because today, we're playing some Dodgeball!"

"Dodgeball?" Osaka asked, "What is that?"

"Osaka, Dodgeball is a sport that relies on your speed, strength and agili- you know them already. So, meet me outside for your next challenge: Dodgeball." Hinoka explained, "Oh! Before I leave, I have a special announcement: There is a special Idol hidden around the island. So, if you happen to find the idol during the competition, keep it safe and use it when the time is right. I'll put in clues to where the idol is after the challenge so make sure you find it before someone else does."

 **Confession: An Idol**

 **Shinya: What does Hinoka mean about an idol?**

 **Osaka: Ooh! An idol! I hope that it's an eggplant!**

 **Reina: I can use that idol to keep myself safe so I have to find it before Light does.**

 **Light: Perfect. With the idol hidden, I can use this time to find it and use it myself.**

 **Zoe: That idol is the only way for me to find answers! I'm getting sick and tired of Akame already!**

 **Mary: Oh my. An idol to use. Hehe. This should be interesting.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, I'll explain the rules of Dodgeball." Hinoka said. She was wearing a red and white referee uniform.

"The first rule is don't get hit by the ball. If you do, you're out." Hinoka explained, "Like so. Hiyah!"

She threw the ball at Zoe's head. Everyone winced at the impact.

"OW! What was that for?!" Zoe roared, "Why did you hit me instead of someone else?!"

"Because I'm the host! Don't like it, not my problem!" Hinoka yelled back, "So, as I was saying, If you catch the ball, the person that was out is automatically back in. Also, if you catch the ball, but you drop it, that also counts as an out. However, if someone else throws the ball at you and you catch it, the thrower is out and someone from your team is back in."

"Now, the main thing is to dodge!" Hinoka threw the ball, but this time, at Mary's face. Luckily, she dodged it just in time.

"Good, Mary. That's how you dodge!" Hinoka praised, "Oh! One more thing! Tyler, if you throw the ball at your own teammate, the team automatically loses the match."

At this, Tyler gulped. He know that he was a bad thrower just like the last time he played dodgeball.

"Ok! Let's get started!" Hinoka finished, "Savaii, since you have two extra members, two people from your team will have to sit out until they've been called."

"I'll sit out." Mickey offered

"Same here. It's too tiring." Dwyer offered

"Ok. Mickey and Dwyer, you won't play until your team calls you in so everyone, get ready! It's time to start!"

Soon, Both Savaii and Nakuru were on the court.

"Bring it on, losers!" Sky taunted, "Otherwise three wins in a row may not be as enjoyable as we thought!"

"Oh! You're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" Tyler countered.

Everyone from Nakuru stared at him, dumbfounded, but Ruby started laughing.

 **Confession: Same old, Same Old**

 **Tyler: Whoops. Wrong choice of words**

 **Ruby: Haha! That was hilarious!**

 **Light: That's it. Tyler's next.**

 **Nana: Tyler, that was horrible timing.**

 **Tucker: Dude… you are pathetic. I feel sorry for you.**

 **Makoto: Seriously, Tyler? That's all you have? I thought you were better than that.**

 **Reina: Oh dear. Tyler messed up.**

 **Rentaro: Oh god. Tyler, why?**

"Ok. Now that Tyler's finished over there, is everyone ready?" Hinoka instructed, "Best of five games wins! Now, let's play some ball!"

Zoe made the first move and threw the ball at Tyler. It narrowly hit him, who was able to dodge it.

Tyler then spun around and threw his ball, but somehow, it managed to smash through the wall. Nana widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Ooh. That's horrible timing, Tyler." Hinoka criticized.

 **Confession: Bad Timing to be precise**

 **Nana: Ok. How the hell did he mess that shot up?!**

 **Tyler: Maybe I should've practiced a bit more.**

 **Rentaro: How is he athletic when he is basically horrible at this?! We're gonna get creamed.**

Shinya charged forward and threw his ball, which would've hit Tyler if it wasn't for Reina, who grabbed the ball just in time. Chef whistled, motioning Shinya out of the court.

"Shinya is out." Hinoka announced.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ruby shouted

"Oh yeah?" Zoe said. "Well, bring it on!"

Ruby held the ball and slammed it on an angle. Surprisingly, her accuracy was never off as the ball hit Zoe from behind.

"What the hell? How did that hit me?" Zoe gasped

"Aw yeah! Score!" Ruby cheered.

"Zoe is out. Savaii is doing horrible right now." Hinoka announced, "But Nakuru is in the lead."

Mary grabbed two balls and threw it at Rentaro. He barely had enough time to react before he was hit in the face and groin area, knocking him down. Everyone from Nakuru winced at the impact.

"Ooh! That's painful!" Hinoka cringed, "Rentaro is out! Nakuru is still in the lead!"

As soon as she said that, Nana was sent flying to the bleachers, courtesy of Sky.

"Ok, I'll take that back!" Hinoka continued, "Both Nakuru and Savaii are tied!"

"Ow…" Nana groaned, "Right in the hole…."

Tucker threw a ball at Kenny, only for Mary to catch it just in time, bringing the thrower out of the court. Mickey joined the game, to his own chagrin.

Mary threw the ball at Reina, who easily dodged and threw her ball. Mary ducked and the ball hit Mickey instead.

"Oh, sorry." She said

"Ow. It's alright." Mickey replied, "I'm not that good of a player, anyway."

As the round progressed, only Mary, Osaka and Sister were left for Savaii and Reina and Ruby for Nakuru.

Both Reina and Ruby threw their balls at the three girls. Mary managed to dodge one of them, but Sister ended up getting hit in the stomach and was sent flying upwards. She eventually landed on top of Mary with a thud.

"Ow!" Mary winced, "That hurt."

"Both Mary and Sister are out!" Hinoka announced.

"What?!" Shinya exclaimed, "How?! Mary didn't get hit by the ball!"

"True but Sister landed on top of Mary so that technically counts as an out."

"You just did that for your own sadistic pleasures, didn't you?" Zoe groaned

"No… sort of… yet."

 **Confession: Is Hinoka turning into Chris McLean?**

 **Shinya: I'm starting to get concerned about Hinoka's job as the host. She's almost turning into the Sadistic host, Chris McLean.**

 **Zoe: Ok, I've just realized that Hinoka may become the next Chris McLean and if that happens, we're all gonna die at this rate!**

Osaka looked terrified, but threw her ball at Reina. Reina thought that the ball was easy to dodge. Well, she thought wrong when, for some odd reason, the ball bounced underneath her legs, bounced into the wall and hit Ruby in a similar fashion.

"That is… I have no comment about that." Hinoka commented, "Osaka… I'm stunned."

Reina threw her ball, but Osaka dodged. She grabbed a ball and spun it around a couple of times, which charged it with air. With the ball light as a feather, Osaka then threw it. Reina attempted to run, but the light as air ball zoomed in and eventually hit her, to everyone's surprise.

 **Confession: Amazed yet dumbfounded**

 **Zoe: I… have no comment about that.**

 **Tyler: Why do I get the feeling that it's Déjà vu?**

 **Shinya: Well, I'm impressed.**

 **Nana: How did she manage to eliminate Reina? She couldn't make the ball as light as a feather.**

 **Tucker: That doesn't seem physically possible.**

Savaii won the first round and cheered.

"Savaii has won the first round!" Hinoka exclaimed, "It's 1-0!"

"Alright. Round 1 was a disaster but we can do this." Nana encouraged

"Nana, no offence, but we're sucking right now!" Tucker complained, "Neither of us played Dodgeball before except Tyler, who just showed us today that he is horrible at the sport!"

"Hey, it was a warm-up throw! Look, I can dominate this game! Just give all the balls to me!" Tyler added

"Tyler, are you sure?" Rentaro asked

"Trust me!"

Chef blew his whistle.

"Okay! Tyler, just make sure that you get someone out, okay?"

"Got it!"

Meanwhile, Savaii were in a conversation.

"Alright. Since Mickey and Dwyer sat out last round, who will sit out this time?" Shinya suggested, "C'Mon. Don't be shy."

"I will." Mary offered, "I think my ribs are hurting right now."

"MMPH!" Kenny offered

"Alright."

Mickey raised his hand up. Shinya nodded and he went to the court.

This time, for Savaii, it was the same without Mary and Kenny. As for Nakuru, it's the same except Tyler was holding all of the balls.

"Alright. Round 2 begins now!" Hinoka called out.

Tyler then spun around and threw all of his balls. Two of the four balls only managed to hit Chef and Hinoka.

"OW!" Hinoka winced, "Tyler, watch where you swing that ball!"

The third ball flew over the tree. The fourth hit Sky.

"Ooh! Zinger!" Hinoka exclaimed, "Sky is out!"

"Alright! That is it! You know what, bring it on!" Shinya shouted, "Hey! Nakuru, eat my dust!"

He grabbed Zoe's ball and threw it, taking Nana, Ruby, and Rentaro out. He then grabbed Sister's ball, which took Light, Reina, and Tyler out. Afterwards, Dwyer gave his, and Shinya threw it, which hit Tyler in the face.

"Ow," Hinoka said, "That one's worth an instant replay!"

Hinoka then pulled out a remote and played the footage.

"Forward, okay rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, and pause!" Hinoka said. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Aw yeah, take that!" Shinya remarked.

Savaii cheered at their second game victory while Nakuru groaned in defeat.

"Hey. You know, this sport is fun." Shinya said, "Maybe I should show this to everyone at the Public Safety Bureau."

"Public Safety Bureau?" Sister asked, "Wait, you're a cop?!"

"Not exactly. I'm an Enforcer." Shinya replied with a smile. "Sister, I'm not one of those that will arrest you on sight… unless you're a criminal."

Sister gulped. She knew she was part of the Reds and Blues, a group of misfit soldiers that were formerly criminals, but were heroes after putting an end to Project Freelancer.

"Sister, I was joking. I won't hurt you." Shinya joked, "Besides, we're a team, remember."

"Oh! Ok!"

"Good. Hey, Nakuru!" He shouted to Nakuru, "It's 2-0! How does it feel to suck so much?"

"Honestly, it's not good." Rentaro replied

"Shinya, this isn't over yet!" Nana shouted

Shinya smirked. "Are you sure? You're unmatched."

"Dammit… we're toast." Ruby cursed

"Okay, this is bad." Nana said, "If we lose again, we lose this challenge. For the third time! We can't let that happen to us. Now, I may not be the best at strategies, but we need a new plan, a plan that is capable of crushing Savaii!"

They all looked at Light, who is the most intelligent out of the group.

"What?" Light said, "What are you all looking at?"

"Light, we need a plan from you. I don't want to say it, but we need your intellect right now." Nana explained, "Even if we find you creepy."

"Oh. So now you need me for this challenge. You know, I'm getting sick and tired of being ignored. There's some consequences of ignoring a god." Light groaned, sarcastically.

"I know that, Light, but right now, we're this close to losing for the third time in the row!" Nana exclaimed, "So, before you say some, please help us!"

"Oh? And why should I, worm?"

"Because if we lose, guess who's going home? You. So, are you with me or not?"

Light sighed. "Fine. I'll help. On one condition: You do what I say for the rest of the challenge." Nana nodded. "Okay, here's the plan. We have to throw the balls at once. I call this: Balls of Fury."

Everyone from Nakuru are facing off against most of Savaii excluding Sister and Zoe.

Shinya and Ezekiel threw their balls. Nana and Rentaro dodged and they grabbed them, passing them to their teammates. They all threw their balls at once. Shinya and Ezekiel barely had enough time to react as all four balls hit them. Nakuru cheered at this.

"Ok. That takes the cake." Dwyer said before he was hit by Ruby's ball. "OW!" Dwyer winced

As Nakuru performed Light's strategy, the rest of Savaii were helpless and defenceless as Nakuru mercilessly took the other out.

"Oh! What a comeback!" Hinoka called, "The score is 2-1!"

Everyone from Savaii groaned.

"Dammit." Shinya growled, "How did they beat us?"

"I don't know, but it looks like Light's calling the shots." Zoe suggested.

"Of course…. I have an idea. Zoe, I want you and Mary to distract Light in the next round. While that happens, Ezekiel, throw the ball at him."

"Yes sir!" Ezekiel agreed, "I think…."

"Good. Now, everyone ready? OK. Let's do this!"

Shinya, Zoe, Mary, Ezekiel, Osaka, Sister, Mickey, and Kenny were playing for Savaii. Everyone from Nakuru were playing for… well, you know, the same team.

Nakuru employed Light's strategy and soon, Osaka, Kenny, Mickey and Sister were out in a few minutes. Zoe and Mary tried to distract Light, but Reina threw the ball at them, causing both of them to be out. Just then, Dwyer came back.

"Dwyer, where have you been?" Zoe asked, groaning.

"Um, I was getting a drink." Dwyer explained, "Boy, you look like-"

"Shut it, Dwyer." Sky cut him off.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, how are we doing?" He asked, as Shinya threw the ball at Reina.

"Not good. Our plan was a disaster." Zoe stated, "Most of us have been eliminated already and we didn't even give Ezekiel enough time to take out Light."

Just then, Shinya was the last victim of Light's strategy as Nakuru cheered.

"Ow…" Shinya groaned, "Everywhere hurts."

Chef blew the whistle.

"Savaii loses yet again!" Hinoka announced, "We're tied: 2 all! Savaii, that was disappointing!"

"Oh shut it." Shinya yelled, "At least we tried."

Soon after, Ruby walked over to her team's bench with a bottle in her possession.

"Hey, where did you go?" Nana asked, "We were looking for you."

"I was taking a walk."

"A walk? That seems suspicious…"

"Um, what are you on about?"

"Oh! Nothing! It's just that walking alone looks suspicious enough. Say, were you looking for the Idol?"

At this, Ruby spat out her water, soaking Makoto in the process.

"Ruby…." Makoto growled, "You…"

"Oops! Sorry!" Ruby apologized, "Didn't know you were there… Hehe."

Makoto levelled her glare but smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's fine. Next time, try to spit somewhere else." Makoto warned

"Ok. So, Nana, what were we talking about?"

"OH! Um…. The part about the Idol that Hinoka announced."

"Right… To answer your question, no. I didn't look for the idol. In fact, I was getting a drink when I bumped into Dwyer. He seems bored." Ruby explained, "After that, we were in a conversation."

"What did he talk to you about-"

"HEY! NAKURU! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Hinoka shouted, "SO, THIS IS IT! THE FINAL GAME THAT WILL DECIDE WHO WILL WIN!"

Both team were discussing about strategy.

"Alright. We can do this. Everyone has performed well on this team and we can't go to elimination." Shinya said, "And also, I don't want to say it but I don't like the loser cabin. Sky, you are the only one out of all of us that has experienced the Loser Cabin before, right?"

"Actually, when I first played, we had to make shelter, which ended badly and got us sent to elimination." Sky explained, "It's close to it, however."

Zoe shrugged her shoulders. "Fair Enough."

Meanwhile, at Nakuru, they were doing the same thing.

"We need just one more point to break our losing streak! Light, we need to use the tactic again." Nana said, "It's been helping us so far."

"Alright. We'll target Shinya first and when he's out, attack the others. Got it?"

"Right." Everyone else agreed. Light smiled, but he was secretly cursing inside.

 **Confession: Going off course**

 **Light: Why am I wasting time on a bunch of fools that don't know how to play Dodgeball? In fact, why am I helping them instead of finding that idol? Well, I'm getting off course with my plan but after this, I'm no longer helping them. I am a god. I don't need their help.**

"Savaii, Nakuru," Hinoka said, "Let's show them what they made of! GO!"

And so begins the final round. Both teams threw and dodged balls. The players rotated as some were brought in and some were brought out. Dwyer was having a lot of trouble with a ball.

"C'Mon! Push!" Dwyer groaned. Reina smiled evily and threw the dodgeball. It managed to knock him over.

"Ow!" Dwyer shouted, "My legs!"

"FORE!" Hinoka exclaimed, "Nice one, Reina!"

Zoe threw her dodgeball, which hit Ruby in the face.

"Hah. That's for earlier!" She said

Sister laughed. "Woohoo!" she commentated

As more players were taken out of the court, it was down to Tyler from Nakuru, and Shinya from Savaii.

Seeing this, Savaii cheered. Tyler gulped in fear.

 **Confession: Last one standing**

 **Tyler: (Gulp) this is scary.**

 **Shinya: Tyler may be an athlete, but he has zero skill in Dodgeball. This is too easy.**

"So, Tyler. You are Nakuru's final hope. Well, you will be no more when I'm done with you. You're going down." Shinya said

"We're toast." Rentaro said

Tyler shifted his face to a determined look.

"I may not be good at this, but I won't give up. So, Shinya? Bring it on!" Tyler shouted

He taunted Shinya with the same manoeuvre that Harold used. Enraged, Shinya threw two of his balls, but somehow, to everyone's surprise, Tyler managed to dodge all of the balls Shinya threw. In fact, Hinoka and Chef were speechless!

"Woah," Dwyer said.

"Oh! Timeout!" Nana shouted

"Wow, you're actually good at this!" Tucker praised, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Don't get mad at me, guys, but I was practicing." Tyler explained.

"Practicing? Since when?" Rentaro asked, amazed.

"Just a few weeks ago."

"Tyler, that was amazing!" Makoto added, "But it's not enough."

"Of course! Right now, you're our only hope! You have two options: One is to throw the ball and get him out. But according to your skills, you're not that good at throwing a ball. However, you have a second option, which is: Catch the ball without dropping it. So, Tyler. Can you do it?" Nana offered

"Ok!"

"Good! Now go and win for all of us, Tyler!"

Shinya and Tyler walked back to the court. They glared at each other.

"Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!" Nakuru chanted

"Shinya! Shinya! Shinya!" Savaii chanted

"DOMINATOR!" Shinya roared as he threw the ball with all of his strength. Tyler shielded himself, with little success. The ball sent him flying and onto the wall, almost breaking it. Tyler spat out some blood as the result of Shinya's charged up throw.

Both teams, Hinoka and Chef gasped in shock.

"Aw shit…" Shinya cursed, "Tyler!"

And then, Tyler held up the ball, revealing that he managed to catch it.

"Yeah… Winner." Tyler groaned, "OW…"

"Nakuru wins!" Hinoka announced, "For the first time, Tyler redeems himself and wins for his team! As for reward, the entire team will have a hot tub!" That caused a lot of cheers.

"That's impossible!" Shinya exclaimed, "How?! That throw should've killed him!"

"Wait, you were planning to kill him?!" Zoe gasped, "Shinya!"

"Oops. Slipped." Shinya chuckled

Nakuru continued cheering at Tyler, carried him, and walked out of the court.

"So, Savaii. What happened?" Hinoka asked, "Well, that doesn't matter. I'll see you guys at elimination."

"Well, it could've got worse." Shinya said

"Oh shut it, Shinya." Zoe said before walking off.

"Shinya, I didn't know you were planning to kill him." Mary disapproved, "You better think before you say anything."

"I didn't actually mean it." Shinya said

"Cheer up, Shinya. IT's ok." Sister comforted, "I did the same thing too."

"Yeah. I gue- Wait, what?"

 **Confession: Accidental truth**

 **Shinya: Maybe that wasn't a good idea saying that. No one has survived my charged up throws before so I just said it randomly. Yeah... I'm going home.**

 **Zoe: He almost killed Tyler. I thought he was an Enforcer, who were supposed to protect people!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nakuru were busy hanging out at the hot tub. Currently, the girls and boys except Light were in the tub while Light was relaxing nearby.

"Just to clarify, Ruby," Nana asked, "What exactly happened between you and Dwyer?"

"Oh! He was calling me Princess!" Ruby laughed, "I thought it was a joke at first, but then he was serious. I think he has a crush on me."

"Oh! Just like Duncan and Courtney!" Tyler added.

"Ooh. It looks like Ruby's in love." Makoto teased, "Ruby's in love!"

Ruby blushed. "H-Hey! We're just friends!" Ruby defended

"TO NAKURU! FOR WINNING FOR THE FIRST TIME AND TO TYLER FOR WINNING IT FOR US!" Rentaro toasted, and everyone drank their soda cans. Light, however, was not happy with the result. In fact, he was furious inside. Reina, on the other hand, smiled.

 **Confession: Foiled again**

 **Light: I hate being safe from elimination. It delays my plans. However, the next challenge, I will do all I can to destroy my competition. This bunch of fools are lucky that Tyler won the challenge for us, but now that Tyler redeemed himself, he's my next target. He's the next to fall under my influence because he's a weak, spineless, fool, just like everyone on this stupid show. I'm a GOD! I don't need this pathetic treatment!**

 **Reina: I'm happy that we're safe because it derails Light's plan to destroy everyone in this competition. However, it won't last long. I'm scared about what will happen to all of us after the merge, but if I can form an alliance with a few people, I can protect them from Light… including Ruby Rose…. Ah…. She's so Kawaii…**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While Nakuru were celebrating their victory, a man that we're all familiar of was sneaking in, holding a RPG. He had a deranged look on his face. Also, his clothes were dirty, ragged and in patches. It was none other than Chris McLean.

"You think that you will steal everything from me, Hinoka?!" Chris McLean said to himself, "Well, think again! I am Chris McLean! I'm the host of this show! ME!"

He aimed the RPG at the voting booth.

"Here's what I'm taking away from you, Hinoka." Chris said, "BOOM!"

He pulled the trigger and a missile flew out from the RPG. The missile came in contact with the Voting Booth, making an earth-shattering BOOM!

Chris smiled evilly as the booth was destroyed and in flames.

"Hehe…." Chris chuckled, "Take what I have and I'll take what you have."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the campfire ceremony, everyone from Savaii were nervous. This is their first time voting someone out except Sky and Ezekiel, who had experienced it before.

"Savaii," Hinoka said, "This is your first time at elimination. None of you have voted before the ceremony because I've just been told that someone has destroyed the voting booth. I don't know who did it, but it's someone so whoever did it, stand up. I won't punish you, but I promise you, it'll be worse than usual."

At this, Savaii gulped. No one actually saw Hinoka this angry before. In fact, it's their first time. Hinoka sighed in frustration.

"God… would someone stand up and confess?" Hinoka groaned, "I don't have all day…"

"Hinoka!" An intern shouted, "We found the guy!"

"You found him?!"

"Yes! And you're not gonna like this!"

He pushed the guy to Hinoka. Everyone instantly recognized him. It was none other than Chris McLean, the sadistic host or should it say, former host of Total Drama!

"Chris McLean, what the hell are you doing here?!" Hinoka exclaimed, "I thought I told you to stay away from this show!"

"I'm here to take back what you stole from me!" Chris shouted, "This is my show!"

"What did I say to you?! Hmm?! YOU! ARE! NOT! THE! HOST! ANYMORE!" She started shaking Chris with pure ferocity. Chris groaned in irritation.

"Hinoka, no one can best me, Chris McLean!" Chris declared, "In fact, I'm here to take over as of now!"

Hinoka sighed. She was getting frustrated.

"Listen, McLean. I don't have time for this. I've got a show to run, and so far, the viewers are enjoying it already. But I have one thing to say before I go: You've just destroyed a piece of property. So, Chris, you didn't really think that through." Hinoka said, "Police!"

Just as she said it, two cops, dressed in black and white, arrived and handcuffed Chris McLean.

"What the?!" Chris gasped, "Get your hands off of me!"

"No can do, bro. We have to do what the lady says." The cop said.

"You make me sick." The other cop threatened.

"Guys, thank you." Hinoka thanked

"You're welcome. Let's go, criminal."

"Hey! Let go of me! HINOKA! I will get you for this!" Chris shouted before he was taken away. Hinoka smiled.

"Oh! Sorry about that! A minor obstacle, but it's no more. Now, since the voting booth is destroyed, I've decided that-"

"Does that mean we're safe from elimination?" Osaka asked

"Hehe. No, Osaka. It means that we have to decide on Rock, Paper, Scissors." Hinoka chuckled.

"We're playing that?" Zoe added

"Yes! It's the only option left because I'm a bit miffed about the destruction of the voting booth. Now, when I say Rock, Paper, Scissors, select one of the above for your hand."

 **Confession: A kids game to decide who should be eliminated**

 **Shinya: Honestly, it's the only option to decide who should go home. And according to my intellect, one of us is considered unlucky.**

 **Osaka: Oh no… not Rock, Paper, Scissors…**

 **Zoe: Are we seriously playing this right now?**

 **Mary: Oh dear. I'm not that good at this game.**

"OK! ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Hinoka called out

Everyone from Nakuru all chose their selective item. Out of the 10, only half have chosen correctly.

"Shinya, Kenny, Mickey, Sky and Mary are safe!" Hinoka announced, "Zoe, Dwyer, Osaka, Sister, and Ezekiel, I'm giving you one more chance! If you choose unwisely, you're out of the game! Now, decide carefully."

Zoe, Dwyer, Osaka, Sister, and Ezekiel all thought carefully.

"Shall I go for Rock, Paper, or Scissors?" Mary asked to herself, "Hmm…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Dwyer said to himself

The others all chose carefully as Hinoka raised her hand in mid-air.

"ALRIGHT! READY?" Hinoka asked, "GOOD! ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

The five contestants showed their hands. Dwyer instantly gasped, realizing that he chose Rock while the others all chose paper. Since Paper covers Rock, Dwyer is out of the game!

"Ooh! Dwyer chose Rock!" Hinoka announced, "Dwyer, sorry man. You've chosen unwisely."

Dwyer sighed, knowing that he's going home.

"Well, I did my best." Dwyer responded, "Everyone, I did my best. I made friends, I survived longer than usual. I even got a present. Oh. That reminds me. Zoe, I'll miss you, my Princess."

Zoe gasped and blushed. "Uh, it's alright…. I'll miss you too."

"Dwyer, there's a boat right over there." Hinoka pointed out, "It'll take you home."

"Hehe… Bye, everyone." Dwyer finished before walking off to his boat, proud that he outlasted more than a few days.

"Alright. The rest of you… you're safe. But next time will not be as lucky." Hinoka finished, "Have a good night, Savaii."

 **Confession: Dwyer's gone**

 **Zoe: Why does my heart feel like I've been affected by his elimination? AM I his princess?**

 **Shinya: With Dwyer gone, we need to redeem ourselves. We barely got away with that and because of it, we're down a member. SO, our job is to win so all of us are safe. However, at the merge, it's everyone person for him or herself. I need to form an alliance before then.**

 **Sister: Hehe! Dwyer and Zoe are in love with each other! If they get hooked up in the near future, I'll be her wingman!**

 **Mary: This is similar to my relationship with James. I lashed out at him when I became Ill and he responded by murdering me with a pillow. I'm not sure if he deserved it, but I know I did. I treated James like dirt and I was punished because of it. As for Zoe and Dwyer, I hope that they become a couple during this show. I know that they have potential.**

 **Osaka: Um, that was close?**

"17 contestants remain!" Hinoka shouted, "Who will be the next person eliminated? What lies ahead for our remaining contestants? Will Zoe and Dwyer become an official couple before the end of the season? Is there gonna be another Voting Booth in store after Chris McLean destroyed the last one? And can Sister succeed as Zoe's wingman when she hooks up with Dwyer? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Multiverse! Mayhem!"

Dwyer's final words: For once, I didn't get eliminated first and to be honest, I'm surprised myself. Despite being eliminated due to a kid's game, I made a few friends. Zoe and Ruby are like Princesses. It's rather upsetting that I'm gone without them with me, but I'm sure that they can survive in a new environment like this. They are my beloved ones and I'll support them in the home run. So, to clarify, I'm impressed of what I did and I managed to form relationships with two beautiful ladies such as them. For Zoe and Ruby, I'll see you soon, my cute Princesses.

 **VOTES**

 **Everyone – 0 votes (Due to Chris McLean destroying the voting booth)**

 **ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS**

 **Shinya – Scissors**

 **Kenny – Scissors**

 **Mickey – Scissors**

 **Dwyer - Paper**

 **Ezekiel - Paper**

 **Zoe - Paper**

 **Sister - Paper**

 **Sky - Scissors**

 **Mary – Scissors**

 **Osaka – Paper**

 **R.P.S Round 2**

 **Zoe – Paper**

 **Dwyer – Rock**

 **Osaka – Paper**

 **Ezekiel – Paper**

 **Sister – Paper**

 **Eliminated: Dwyer**

 **Reason: Well, since everyone performed very well, it went down to a game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. Dwyer lost badly and was sent home as a result.**

 **Rank**

 **18th: Dwyer (The Charming Son of a Butler)**

 **19th: Eren Jaeger (The Hero of Titans)**

 **20th: Jo (The Take-No Prisoners Machine)**

Ok, Dwyer is gone! I didn't want to do that, but I ran out of options for him. He's rather confusing to write because of his personality and I haven't played Fire Emblem Fates so that makes it worse. As for his final words, I was inspired by a video that I found on YouTube a few days back, so hey, it count's as something for Dwyer, right?

As for Season 2, here's an update on the roster. Remember, the 2 returning characters will be decided on fan vote so I'm setting up a poll for which two characters that will return. Only 1 male and 1 female character will return for Season 2.

 **BOYS**

 **Yuuji Kazami (The Fruit of Grisaia)**

 **Jinder Mahal (WWE)**

 **Tanaka (Tanaka is Always Listless)**

 **Noah (Total Drama)**

 **Ethan Winters (Resident Evil 7 Biohazard)**

 **Cameron (Total Drama)**

 **Ohta (Tanaka is Always Listless)**

 **Sam (Trick R. Treat)**

 **Timmy Burch (South Park)**

 **Tatsuya Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School)**

 **Daithi de Nogla (YouTube)**

 **GIRLS**

 **Angela Orosco (Silent Hill)**

 **Akari Akaza (Yuru Yuri)**

 **Nami Hirano (King's Game the Animation)**

 **Ria Iwamura (King's Game the Animation)**

 **Gwen (Total Drama)**

 **Dylan Andrews (Red vs. Blue)**

 **Kagero (Fire Emblem)**

 **Jen (Total Drama)**

 **Xian Mei (Dead Island)**

 **Kanako Miyame (Maria Holic)**

 **Komari Koshigaya (Non Non Biyori)**

Alright. This took me a few days, but Episode 3 is over! So, that is it for me today! I hope that you like this Episode! I've put a lot of effort in this.

Oh! One more thing before I go! What do you think about the roster for Season 2? Hate it? Love it? Or Both? Well, PM me and I'll see what I can do!

I'll do a sneak peak of Season 2 when this season gets to it's merging stage.

Bye and Keep on Reading! Don't forget to leave a review, follow, favourite or do all three!

 **COMING SOON!**

 **Episode 4: Wild West Cowboy Showdown!**


	6. 4: Wild West Cowboy Showdown!

**Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

 **A/N**

 **This will be by far one of the better episodes that I typed up. No joke. I spent almost a week doing this and getting it just right.**

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Multiverse Mayhem!" Hinoka said to the viewing world, "Our 18 contestants played a game of Dodgeball! That's right! The sport that causes a lot of damage! And boy, it was painful! Some were successful, others sucked so bad. Yeah! I'm talking to you, Tyler! After a 2 all tie, it was down to Shinya and Tyler in a tie-breaker that almost had a casualty. NO joke. Shinya almost killed Tyler when he threw the ball, but in a surprising turn of events, Tyler somehow cheated death and managed to win for Nakuru! He redeemed himself from last time! Thank god! As a result, Savaii was sent to elimination for the first time. However, Chris McLean or McLame destroyed the voting booth! I was so mad at that! It all led down to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors where Dwyer was eliminated after choosing unwisely! Bad move, Dwyer! At least he gets the girl in the end. Sort of. Today, our 17 contestants will dive into enemy territory as we have a major surprise in store for them... hehe! Who will be taking the chopping block? Will Akame appear for real this time because of last weeks events? and Does anyone know about Light's true plan except Reina? Well, find out right now! On Total! Drama! Multiverse! Mayhem!"

 ***THEME SONG***

 **Episode 4: Wild West Cowboy Showdown!**

Morning dawns over the two cabins. Both teams were wide awake, although there was a certain Rose who was the only one asleep.

Literally.

"Ruby!" Nana shouted, "Please wake up! It's morning!"

"Cookies…." Ruby snored, "Milk…"

Nana sighed. "Dammit. Does anyone have any ideas about how to wake her up?"

Everyone said nothing. Reina, however, raised her hand up.

"Reina? You have a plan," Nana said, "Because if you do, what is it,"

"I can wake her up with my guitar." Reina offered.

"A guitar?" Tyler asked

"Yes. I actually got one right here!"

She pulled out, oddly enough, an electric guitar. The others except Ruby, who was asleep, all looked at her in surprise.

"Where did you get an guitar?" Nana questioned, "In fact, how did you manage to sneak it in?"

"I brought it with me." Reina replied, "Besides, didn't you guys notice that I'm a musician as well as a soldier for Hoshido?"

Everyone else except Ruby shook their heads.

"Really?" Reina asked, shocked, "You guys didn't kn-"

"OK! We're getting off track!" Rentaro interrupted, "Reina, see if you can wake her up with your guitar."

"Ok. If you want." Reina nodded, "Everyone, run."

She plugged her guitar to a speaker, prompting everyone to run away. With everyone except Ruby out of the room, she strummed on the guitar as hard as she can.

The volume of the sound somehow destroyed a couple of windows.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ruby screamed, "I'm UP AGAIN!"

"Oh. Hello, Ruby." A voice greeted

Ruby looked up. She saw Reina strumming on a guitar.

"Reina… what are you doing…," Ruby yawned, "Why do you have a guitar…,"

"I just want to use this as a wake up call, Ruby Rose. Hehe. Sorry."

"Oh! You're waking me up? I'm sorr-"

"It's ok. I'm just here to wake you up, that's all..."

Reina sighed happily. Ruby stared at her, confused.

"Um, Reina?" Ruby asked, "Are you ok?"

"Ah! Yeah! I'm OK!" Reina replied, with a hint of admiration lingering in her voice. "Um, we need to go!"

Reina left the room with a blush on her face. Ruby giggled and followed suit.

 **Confession: Does this count as a Cougar move?**

 **Reina: What is wrong with me? Why am I blushing over a girl that is younger than me? Unless... (GASP) I'm falling in love with Ruby Rose?!**

 **Ruby: Reina's probably embarrassed that she had to wake me up. I don't mind about that, but what I'm really concerned is that Reina's acting strange lately. It's almost as if she's in love with me... Wait, can she be in love with me? No! (She giggles, but realizes that she may be right). Wait... is she?**

At Savaii, things were not so good. After last night's events, everyone was still in shock over Chris McLean destroying the voting booth. Sky, Ezekiel, and Mickey were the most affected out of all of them. They, who were contestants on Total Drama before, didn't expect a new level of the sadistic host to be shown before. And Last night was an major example. Shinya looked at them with worry.

"Hey, are you three alright?" Shinya asked, "You three look like that you've seen something that scarred you for life."

"You think?!" Sky snapped, "What the hell happened last night?! Chris may be sadistic, but I didn't know that he would resort to lethal measures to get his job back!"

"Yeah, eh!" Ezekiel added, "He really scared me with the rocket launcher!"

As for Mickey, he was shivering in fear, holding his legs in a fetal position. "S-S-Scary..." Mickey chanted.

Shinya sighed. "Look. I know that Chris McLean was crazy when he destroyed something, but we can't worry about that! Right now, we need to focus on what lies ahead for all of us! Sky, you were one of the finalists in Pakhitew Island! Despite the fact that you basically didn't tell Dave that you had a boyfriend that you broke up with before you competed, which I'm mad about that, you are one of the few that is athletic in our team!"

At this, Sky smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

"Ezekiel, you may be the one who was eliminated twice, and you also turned feral, but that still doesn't mean that you're a loser! In my eyes, you're a winner!" Shinya continued.

Ezekiel grinned. "Hey, you're right, eh!"

"Mickey... hmm... you may have some setbacks, but don't worry! Use those setbacks to your advantage!"

Mickey started crying, in tears of joy. "I... OK!"

Shinya smiled. "Good. Now, don't give up!"

Meanwhile, Zoe was still thinking about last night. She can remember Dwyer's last words carefully.

 _ **DWYER - Zoe, I'll miss you, my Princess**_

"Dammit... Why did he call me Princess?" Zoe asked herself, "Am I falling in love... No... I can't be..."

"Zoe, are you alright? You look down." Mary said.

"Yeah. It's just that Dwyer... he called me princess last night. Mary, what does he mean by that?"

"Well, he's probably calling your pet name."

"P-Pet name?" Zoe stammered, "No offence, Mary, but that's-"

"Cute." Sister interrupted happily, "It's obvious. He's in love with you! It's almost like the time that I had six abortions!"

"Yeah, what she- Wait, what?" Mary said, dumbfounded. Sister giggled.

"Sister, you're starting to get a bit crazy with those facts." Sky stated, "Also, how did you get six abortions? That doesn't seem possible."

"Oh! I don't know!" Sister replied. Sky sighed.

At Nakuru, they were refreshed, revitalized, and energetic.

"Aw yeah! That was awesome!" Tucker cheered.

"Tucker, you sound happy." Nana said, "Did you have a sex dream about Sister again?"

"Not quite! We had a party!"

"A party?"

"Yeah! That was awesome! We partied and partied until early in the morning! Hehe! We even pulled pranks on Light, who didn't even party with us!" Tucker explained, "Also, Rentaro owes me $20 buck because... he lost a bet!"

"So, Rentaro." Tucker coughed, "Hand over the dough."

"What?! NO! I didn't lose! It was Tyler's fault, for starters! IF it wasn't for him, I would've won!" Rentaro exclaimed, "You won by a nano second!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Tyler defended, "You thought it was a good idea to use roller skates throughout the whole race!"

"A bet? That's fun!" Ruby added, "So, what was it?"

Tucker smiled mischievously. "Hehe. Ruby, the bet was-"

"HOWDY, EVERYONE!" Hinoka interrupted. They all looked at her. She was wearing a red and white cowboy outfit. Everyone stared at her in amazement. "SO, NAKURU! HOW'S YOUR FIRST NIGHT IN THE WINNER CABIN?!"

"It was relieving." Makoto answered, "Everyone had fun, although there was a certain individual that refused to have fun." She glared at Light. Light's response was a scoff.

"Ooh. Light didn't have fun. So, Light, how come you didn't celebrate with your team?"

"I don't have time for fun and games. I'm here to win the competition." Light explained flatly.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Light." Ruby scolded, "We're just having fun."

"Having fun? You call partying until 4 am in the morning and playing those childish pranks on me fun?"

"Well, it was actually Rentaro's idea. He wanted to prank you to lighten the mood." Ruby laughed nervously. Light scoffed and chose not to comment about it.

"Ok. Now that Light continues being a know-it all, I have a special surprise in store for all of you. Meet me at the other side of the island in one hour." Hinoka finished, "Also, the Idol will move to a different location just before we start so I would use this time to look for the Idol."

 **Confession: Time to act quickly**

 **Light: Perfect. I can use this time to find the Idol and use it for myself.**

 **Reina: Good. I need to find it before Light does. Otherwise, we are all in a league of trouble.**

 **Shinya: With that amount of time, the Idol is as good as ours, but I'm curious that Light's planning something. Eh. Time will tell.**

With Hinoka gone, everyone split up to find the Idol. They all looked everywhere, but no luck. Most of them gave up and proceeded to walk to the other side for the next challenge. Others, such as Osaka, Zoe, Reina, Shinya, Tyler, Mary, Light, and Ruby, were still looking. 30 minutes have past and no one found it.

"Argh... this is getting annoying..." Zoe groaned, "Shinya, I told you that this is a bad idea."

"I know that, Zoe, but this is only because Light is planning something. I just know it." Shinya said, "Zoe, can you dig over there?" He pointed to a normal part of the ground

Zoe groaned again and proceeded to dig. However, she let out a scream of surprise.

"AH!" Zoe winced, "What the hell?!"

"Zoe, are you alright?" Shinya asked, "What happened?"

"Something bit me!" Zoe replied, "It's coming from underneath!"

"What? Where?"

She pointed to where she dug. He examined it.

"Zoe, are you sure?" Shinya asked, curious.

"Yes."

"Alright."

He placed his hands under the hole that Zoe dug up. Immediately, he felt a snapping sound coming from his hands. Shinya let out a cry of surprise and pulled his hands out.

"OW!" Shinya winced, "That's something sharp!"

"Something sharp?! What was that, anyway?!"

"I don't know, but something tells me that she has set up traps around the island where the locations are."

"Why would she do that?!"

Shinya shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. It's probably because of what happened last night. She's amped up security recently."

"Of course... It has to be her. You know, I'm starting to question her methods of running the show." Zoe groaned again, "Shinya, what do you think?"

"She may be a bit brutal and ruthless, but at least she's not Chris,"

"Hopefully,"

"So, shall we keep looking or should we go to the challenge?"

"Eh. Let's go. I think we've wasted a lot of time looking for a stupid idol."

Meanwhile, Osaka was digging in a random place. Joining her was Mary, who offered to help her find the Idol.

"Osaka, did you find it," Mary said, "We don't have much time,"

She didn't get a response.

"Osaka?" Mary asked, worried, "Hey, Osaka,"

Still, no response.

"Osaka?!" Mary asked again, this time, with a hint of grief.

"I FOUND IT!" Osaka shouted. She popped up from the huge hole she dug up, holding an Idol.

"Osaka," Mary said, "You found it?"

"Yep!"

She handed the Idol to Mary. She examined it. It was the one and only Idol.

"Osaka, I'm impressed," Mary praised, smiling. Osaka smiled as well

 **Confession: Idol found**

 **Mary: Osaka managed to find the Idol. Good for her. I hope she uses it wisely.**

 **Osaka: I found the Idol! Hahaha... So, what happens now?**

After everyone arrived at the other side, Hinoka started explaining the challenge.

"Ok. Now that everyone's here, I'll explain what you'll do in this challenge," Hinoka started, "See those western weapons on those two tables? Those are the weapons that you can use. Ok? Now. Savaii, since you have 1 extra member, you will have to sit someone out, just to make it fair,"

At Savaii, Shinya took charge of the situation. "So, who's bad at using a gun?"

"Um…" Mickey admitted, "I'm just scared of guns,"

"Ok. Mickey, don't worry, we'll win this for you." Shinya assured, "It's what we'll do,"

"Right."

"Savaii, who's the odd one out," Hinoka said, irritated "C'Mon, already!"

"It's Mickey. He has a fear of guns."

"Ok. Mickey, you'll stay behind for the duration of this challenge. As for the rest of you, I have another surprise in store. Specialists, come on out!"

Soon enough, a group of soldiers appeared via helicopter. Everyone stared in amazement as the group of soldiers dropped down with their parachutes opened. Even Light was impressed by this!

"Contestants, meet the Specialists! This is Ruin, Outrider, Prophet, Battery, Seraph, Nomad, Reaper, Spectre, Firebreak, and Blackjack!" Hinoka introduced.

"Hello." Ruin greeted, "So, Hinoka, is this the lot?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Now, I'll explain the next part of the challenge. The next part is that you'll have to face off against all 10 of us in a game of cowboy paintball."

At this, everyone shouted: "WHAT?!" Ruin smiled.

"That's right," Hinoka continued, "Your main goal is to defeat Ruin, the leader of these highly trained specialists using these Paintball guns on the two tables! If you get hit by them or get hit by the other team, you're out until someone else gets you back up. However, if one of specialists destroys you while you're down, you're out of the challenge. So, The team that defeats Ruin and suffers the least casualties wins Invincibility! Losing team will be sent to elimination, where someone will be eliminated!"

Everyone said nothing, mostly in shock.

"Alright. So, Donnie, do you have something to say before we start?" Hinoka asked, "I know you want to."

"Yes. Savaii and Nakuru, good luck." Donnie said, "We only want to see your best."

"Good. Teams, grab your weapons," Hinoka finished, "You're challenge starts now! Specialists, I would find a good position if I were you!"

"Of course." Donnie nodded, "Team, let's go!"

Everyone all did what she told them to, but a certain someone was nervous.

"Tyler, what are you doing," Nana said, "We need to defeat the specialists,"

"I know that, dude," Tyler responded, "I'm just scared. That's all,"

"Scared?" Makoto questioned, "Tyler, we have no time for this,"

"Shut it, Makoto," Nana shushed, "Tyler, it's alright. We can protect you… hopefully."

Tyler smiled and grabbed a rifle. "Well, thanks…."

 **Confession: True Colours**

 **Tyler: Well, I don't want to admit it but.. I never used a gun before… Hehe..**

 **Rentaro: This is easy. I've already got some training with a gun before.**

 **Light: If I'm gonna pull some strings, I need to form an alliance with someone. Someone that I can use as a pawn… Hmm… let's see.**

Light pulled Makoto away from the others while they were walking.

"Hey," Makoto said, "Light, what the hell?"

"Listen," Light said, "I know that we're not on good terms, but hear me out. I want you to be in my alliance."

"An alliance? What for?"

"If you join me, I will spare you from elimination all throughout the rest of the competition." Light explained, "Or if you join Nana, I'll make your life in this competition a living hell."

Makoto gulped. She was in a difficult situation. _Light's got me into a corner. Shall I chose Light, who would probably spare me from elimination, or Nana, who I really trust at this game?_ Makoto thought, _This is rather frustrating... but... since Light stated that he'll turn everyone against me, I have no choice._

"Light, you've got yourself a partner." Makoto nodded.

Light smiled. "Excellent. Just remember, don't tell everyone that you are in my alliance. If you do, that's it. You're finished. You understand?"

Makoto gulped again, but nodded in response.

"Good. Now, get out of here." Light finished. Makoto would nod and run to her teammates, but little did she know is that Light was secretly smiling.

"Hehe... Perfect." Light smiled, "Makoto, you are a fool."

 **Confession: What just happened?**

 **Light: It's easy. I convinced Makoto to join my alliance. That way, she can do my dirty work while I find the Idol. And if she outlives her usefulness, I'll eliminate her from the spot. Simple as that.**

 **Makoto: I really need to keep an eye on Light. He may turn everyone against me like what he did to Eren... Hang on... Light was responsible for Eren's elimination?! OH! That little weasel!**

* * *

At Savaii, everyone huddled up as a team, trying to watch out for the Specialists. Shinya was at the front while the others followed his lead.

"Ok. We need to keep an eye on the Specialists. According to my intellect, they are highly trained soldiers with a few of them having cybernetic augments or something like that," Shinya explained, "Which is bad."

"Wait. Cybernetic Augments?!" Mary shouted, "Is that possible?!"

Suddenly, an arrow shot straight past Mary. Mary gasped. "Ah! What was that?!"

"Oh shit..." Shinya cursed, "Outrider. She's here. Everyone, hide!"

"Why can't we fight back against her?" Zoe asked, only to get hit by an arrow. "OW!"

 _HINOKA - Zoe is out, but it's not over yet! Help her back up, Savaii!_

"I'll pick you up, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Thanks." Zoe thanked, "I appreciate it."

Soon after, Kenny and Sister would suffer from Outrider's assault. Shinya cursed to himself.

"We need to find some shelter!" Shinya shouted, "It's too dangerous!"

"Hang on! What about Kenny and Sister?!" Sky exclaimed, "We can't leave them behind!"

"Fine! Mary, take the others and find some shelter. I'll get the others. Zoe, try not to get left behind!"

"Right!" The others agreed. Shinya pulled out his gun and aimed it at Outrider. She lightly gasped, but maintained her focus.

And so begins the battle between Shinya and Outrider. Both were at equal skills despite Outrider's advantage. After a few seconds, Outrider jumped off of her vantage point and aimed her bow and arrow at Shinya, who did the same.

"Outrider, you're are outmatched." Shinya stated, "You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that. Seraph! NOW!" Outrider smirked, "TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"What?"

Seraph suddenly appeared, holding a big cannon. She aimed it at Shinya.

"Oh shit..." Shinya cursed again. Seraph smiled and pulled the trigger. In a matter of seconds, Shinya was covered in paint from head to toe.

"Dammit..." Shinya groaned. He fell to the ground with a thud.

 _HINOKA - Ooh! We have three casualties from Savaii: Kenny, Sister and Shinya! That means Nakuru is in the lead!_

Meanwhile, at Nakuru, they were having problems of their own. Battery, Reaper, Firebreak and Spectre managed to find them in a matter of seconds. Right now, they were taking shelter against their lethal assault.

"Curses! We need a plan!" Nana growled, "Someone needs to take them out so we can find Ruin and take him down!"

"I will!" Ruby offered, "I'll take them down!"

"Ok, Ruby! Distract them as long as you can! The rest of us will find Ruin and take him down!" Nana smiled, "Oh! And please don't get eliminated!"

"Alright!" Ruby nodded.

"Ok! Everyone else, let's go!" Nana finished.

Everyone else except Ruby all ran to the other side as Ruby held the others off. Light closed the door between them.

"Hey," Nana shouted, "Light, what are you doing?!"

"I'm closing this door because we don't want them to follow us." Light explained, "That and because this room is booby trapped."

"That's bullshit." Tucker asked, "This room is not-"

"ENEMY SIGHTED." A voice interrupted.

"AH! What the hell?!" Tucker exclaimed. He didn't have enough time as he was pelted with lots and lots of paintball bullets.

"Ow..." Tucker groaned.

 _HINOKA - Well, that's the end for Tucker! He's the first casualty of Nakuru! Seriously. You should know that this room is filled with traps, like Saw for instance. The only difference is that you don't get killed by those paintball bullets._

"What?!" Rentaro shouted, "You didn't tell us that!"

 _HINOKA - I know. I only did it because some of you should know not to walk in a room filled with traps._

Rentaro cursed to himself. The others gulped in fear.

"I'm scared." Tyler shivered, "She's ruthless."

"No kidding, but we must press onward. For immunity!" Nana shouted. She started running, easily avoiding the traps as she ran. The others followed suit.

 **Confession: Reckless Behavior can only lead to one thing**

 **Nana: Ok. I may have been reckless back there but at least we managed to make it safely across with no injuries and no casualties... except Tucker.**

 **Rentaro: Nana's reckless, but she's not that reckless. I wonder why she did that.**

 **Reina: This is starting to get interesting...**

At Savaii, they were halfway to the final room when they were surrounded by Nomad and Prophet. However, Sky would suffer from their assault after Zoe charged straight ahead, leaving the others behind.

 _HINOKA - Well, Zoe's reckless thinking has managed to spare some time for her team, but at the cost of Sky. So, Savaii, you are down 4 members!_

"Argh! This is hopeless!" Mary exclaimed, "At this rate, we'll never get immunity! I would never thought that we lost at least half of our team just like that!"

"Mary, you should calm down." Zoe suggested, "I know that we're down 4 members but we can still do this."

"That's not my point! We're down 4 members! Zoe, if we proceed further, we're finished!"

"Um... Mary, are you alright?" Osaka added, "You don't look so well."

"What are you talking...about..."

Mary collapsed, forcing Zoe to hold her.

"Ah!" Zoe gasped, "Hey! Mary! Wake up! Don't do this to me now!"

"What happened to her, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Ooh! She's playing dead!" Osaka exclaimed, "Hey! Can I have a try?"

"No!" Zoe declined, "Osaka, she's not playing dead! She's just collapsed due to exhaustion!"

 _HINOKA - Indeed she did, Zoe. That means, Savaii, you have lost 5 members! Really disappointing, but you can still try and defeat Ruin. Otherwise, your team is done so I would move quickly if I were you!_

"You are seriously enjoying this, aren't you?" Zoe yelled, "Are you, HINOKA?!"

 _HINOKA - Yep. I don't want to be cruel about it but she actually tired herself out to exhaustion so that's not my fault._

Zoe cursed to herself...again...

 **Confession: Stop talking!**

 **Zoe: I really need to keep my mouth shut.**

At Nakuru, things were going so well. They finally arrived at the final room, where Ruin has been located.

"Ok. This is it." Rentaro said, "In this room in front of us, Ruin's made his mark. So we need to launch a surprise attack on him."

"That's not a bad idea, bro." Tyler nodded, "Say, how about we-"

He was cut off by Ruby's scream from a distance.

"What the hell was that?!" Makoto exclaimed, "Was tha-"

"Oh no..." Reina gulped, "They've already got Ruby."

"Shit..." Nana cursed.

 _HINOKA - It looks like Ruby's fallen victim to Battery's strategy! That makes 2 casualties for Nakuru! Oh! And it looks like Battery, Firebreak, Reaper and Spectre are on their way to take you down! Hehe... Move quickly!_

"Dammit. We need to take Ruin down!" Nana said, "Everyone, follow me!"

Nana kicked the door open, only to have been sent flying by Ruin's big paintball cannon. She landed with a huge SPLAT! on the wall.

"Are you serious...?" Nana groaned, "He has... a cannon... on him...?!"

"Well, at least Nana's ok." Reina sighed, "Now, leave it to me."

"Wait, what are you're going to do?" Tyler asked

"I'm going to win this thing!" Reina squealed, "Ruin, here I come!"

Reina charged and ran towards Ruin, closing the door in the process. At the same time, Zoe, Ezekiel and Osaka from Savaii have finally reached the final room, where they saw Reina fighting against Ruin. However, Osaka would open the door and proceeded to fight against Ruin.

"Ok. We can use this as an opportunity to take both of them down." Zoe said, "Wait... Ezekiel, where's Osaka?"

"I don't know, playa." Ezekiel shrugged, "She might've gone over there, eh."

Zoe turned around, and there she was: Inside the final room with Reina and Ruin. She was trying to aim her gun at the both of them... in the way she know how: Aiming it at the wrong way.

"Ezekiel, come on!" Zoe shouted, "We need to get Osaka before he gets her out or worse: She shoots herself with the paintball gun!"

"Ok, babe."

At this, Zoe stopped, turned around, and gave him the most coldest glare that she ever did.

"What did you just call me?" Zoe asked dangerously. Ezekiel gulped.

"(Gulp) Um... Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now. Ezekiel, when I count to three, we kick the door open! Got it?"

"Ok."

"Ok! One! Two! THREE!"

They both kicked the door...

...

...

...

...

...and they were assaulted by paintball bullets. Apparently, Osaka accidentally activated the security system for the final room. After a span of 10 seconds, they fell with a thud.

"Osaka...why...?" Zoe groaned.

 _HINOKA - Oh! And that's game! Savaii has lost all of their members! Which means! Nakuru wins invincibility!_

Reina, and the rest of Nakuru with Nana all cheered in victory while Osaka gulped and whistled.

 _HINOKA - Everyone! Meet me back here and I'll explain what happens next! Specialists, accompany with them as well!_

* * *

"Nakuru, you're our winners in this challenge so congrats, but I have some news for you." Hinoka explained, "As you know, there is someone that you haven't seen before. She will be one of the contestants from Season 2, to my own surprise, and she has a few words regarding about this season as well. Be warned. Reina, Ruby, Makoto, and Nana, I would keep an eye on her at all time because she is something that you should not go into. As for the boys, I would keep a distance from her. She'll break out in hives. So, please welcome! One of the contestants of Season 2! KANAKO MIYAME!"

A young, tall, and curvy woman appeared, to everyone's shock. She has dark blue hair with blue eyes, and she is wearing a uniform of some sort.

"Kanako Miyame, welcome to the South Pacific." Hinoka announced, "So, what do you think?"

She stared at the 17 contestants...

...

...

...

...and gave a huge, wide smile. Everyone was relieved, but Light felt something off about her.

 _Why is she dominating me with her presence? Is she relevant to a god such as myself?_ Light thought to himself.

"Kanako, I'm waiting for an answer." Hinoka continued.

"They... They... I don't know what to say." Kanako sighed happily, "But one person stands out from the others."

She walked up to Zoe with a blush on her face. Zoe blushed back.

"U-Um, w-who are you?" Kanako asked nervously.

"Oh! I'm Zoe Baker." Zoe introduced.

They all expected that she would say hi back and just walk away. What they didn't expect is that Kanako's nose shot out blood like water from a tap. Zoe barely had enough time to react as Kanako's blood (From her nose) splatted on her clothes.

"Kanako!" Hinoka shouted, "Your nose! I thought I told you not to do that!"

When the blood stopped leaking, Kanako sighed happily and pulled her into a hug, but that was stopped by Hinoka.

"Goddammit, Kanako." Hinoka scolded, "I told you to greet the others and walk away. IS that too hard for you to do a simple task?"

"But Hinoka-sama," Kanako complained, "She's beautiful and cute!"

"No buts, Kanako." Hinoka firmly said, "Zoe, I'm sorry about that. She suffers nosebleeds when she's in contact with girls. Same goes to the rest of you."

Zoe said nothing, visibly shaken. Kanako felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

"Zoe-chan, I'm sorry." Kanako apologized, "I forgot about what they said. I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, Kanako. Just... Wow... this is the first time I've ever encountered someone such as you... hehe..." Zoe assured.

Kanako smiled, but still felt a bit upset about earlier. Hinoka smiled sadly.

"Kanako, now that you've done what you did, how about you share your thoughts about this season so far," Hinoka said.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm a fan of the show! No Joke! I've watched Total Drama since the first ever season! And this season is starting out to be the best! Fans are happy with the season so far!" Kanako added.

Everyone basically cheered.

"And since I'm in Season 2, I hope that I can learn from your experiences!" She finished with a bow.

"That's surprisingly smart of you, Kanako." Hinoka said, "Now, onto the bad news. Savaii, you're at elimination once again. That means you have to vote someone out. I don't care who it was. As long as it's the one who did a really bad job, that's who you should target."

Zoe instantly glared at Osaka.

 **Confession: One slip up**

 **Osaka: Oh shoot, I'm done for.**

 **Zoe: I can't believe that Osaka costed us the victory. Well, she's gonna have to find a way to save her bacon because there's possibly no way that she'll be saved from my wrath. And believe me, you don't want to experience it. Trust me. It's a living nightmare.**

* * *

Right before Savaii's elimination, Light was in the deluxe cabin, Death Note in possession.

"Hehe. Ryuk may be banned from this show, but that doesn't stop me from doing this." He pulled out a pen.

He then wrote down a name.

"Kenny McCormick. He'll die of suffocation from his hoodie when a person from Savaii get's voted out." Light wrote. He smiled evilly. "That's takes the cake."

 **Confession: Light's third victim**

 **Light: With Kenny out of my way, I'm getting closer to the top. You can't stop me. I'm GOD!**

* * *

At Elimination, Savaii were waiting once again for their fates. Osaka tried her best not to look down as Zoe continued glaring at her like a hawk.

"Alright. Savaii, you've casted your votes and made your decision." Hinoka said, "And judging on these votes, I say that at least someone has received the short end of the stick. Hehe... Now, when I call out your name, please stand up and collect your gooey beacons of hope."

"Sister."

"Woohoo!" Sister cheered. She collected her marshmallow.

"Mickey."

"Zoe."

"Mary."

"Sky."

"Ezekiel."

"Kenny."

Suddenly, Shinya and Osaka looked up in surprise.

"Oh man. What a shocker we have right here. Now, it all goes down to this. First we have Shinya, who failed big time when you were the first person out and also outsmarted by Outrider and her strategy. Didn't really realize that, didn't you, Shinya?"

"Hey! I didn't know she planned it the whole time!" Shinya yelled, "Besides, I would've gotten her in the first place!"

"And we have Osaka, who failed even bigger because she accidentally costed her team the challenge by activating the security system. You know, for once, your airhead personality may have costed your team the victory."

Osaka gulped.

"But there is one marshmallow left. Who will it be?"

At this point, Osaka started shaking and Shinya started to freak out.

"Shinya."

Shinya smiled. He collected his marshmallow. Osaka gasped and looked down in defeat.

"Sorry, Osaka. It's-"

Kenny started coughing, which led to choking.

"Kenny?" Zoe asked, "What's wrong?"

Kenny continued choking and choking until his face turned purple. Everyone gasped, even Hinoka!

"Shit..." Hinoka said, "IS he ok?"

Soon after, Kenny's face turned red. In a matter of seconds, one of Kenny's eyes blew up in a chunky mess, and he collapsed with a thud. Everyone except Shinya screamed in horror.

"What the hell?!" Hinoka exclaimed, "Is Kenny ok?!"

Shinya checked for his pulse. He shook his head. "Sorry. He's gone." Shinya said sadly.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" A kid shouted

"You bastards!" Another kid shouted

Everyone turned their attention to the two kids. They were Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, Kenny's friends.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you?" Hinoka asked.

Both of them all looked at them. They just shrugged and started running. Hinoka sighed.

"Well, Savaii. It looks like you've lost another member due to suffocation... Honestly, how does he die from that?... Anyway. Since Kenny's dead, Osaka, you are not going home." Hinoka said, "You're saved due a twisted yet good miracle."

Osaka smiled, ignoring Zoe's glare.

"Enjoy your delicious beacons of hope. You're safe... for now..." Hinoka finished, "Savaii, good night."

 **Confession: Saved yet again**

 **Osaka: Wow! I'm saved! Despite Kenny's death, I'm spared! Haha! Looks like everything is shining down on me!**

 **Zoe: Poor Kenny... He lived a good life... Eh. He's immortal. He can come back from the dead.**

 **Shinya: Out of everyone, I've realized that someone has killed Kenny. He can't just suffocate from his hoodie just like that. This calls for an investigation.**

 **Mary: Honestly, I have nothing to say about what happened. Kenny's dead because of someone, but who was his killer? Hmm...**

"Well, that was a dramatic and horrifying turn of events! We have 16 contestants left and the stakes are even higher!" Hinoka said to the viewing world, "But some questions are left unanswered: Can Light cover his tracks after he killed Kenny with the Death Note? Why didn't Akame appear in this episode? And Will Zoe recover from Kanako Miyame's nosebleed tendencies? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Multiverse! Mayhem!"

Hinoka's words for Kenny: Kenny, a good kid with a twisted sense of humor. He would always remind me of a certain someone I know, but I'm actually worried about his immortality. I know he's immortal, but I wonder who killed him. Well, time will tell.

 **VOTES**

 **Osaka - Sister, Ezekiel, Zoe, Mary, Mickey, Shinya (6 votes, void)**

 **Shinya - Osaka, Kenny, Sky (3 votes, void)**

 **Eliminated: Kenny McCormick**

 **Reason: Osaka was originally eliminated, but due to Light writing Kenny's name on the Death Note, he was killed. Because of Kenny's death, Osaka was given a 2nd chance.**

 **Rank**

 **17th: Kenny McCormick (The Immortal Kid)**

 **18th: Dwyer (The Charming Son of a Butler)**

 **19th: Eren Jaeger (The Hero of Titans)**

 **20th: Jo (The Take-No Prisoners Machine)**

Well, Kenny is gone! Yeah! No surprise there! I was preparing something big for Kenny, but I scrapped it at the last minute and decided to have Light actually kill someone from his Death Note, just like the anime and films. I'm not counting the live action Drama because it's worse than the Netflix Version of Death Note. As for the Death Note Netflix movie, I somehow enjoyed it despite some major changes. It was not a good movie, but at least it's did better than Dragonball Evolution. That was a fucking disaster.

Anyway, back to the topic, Season 2 is on it's second stage, meaning that I've started doing auditions for Season 2. Same goes to Season 1. When that's done, I'll provide a sneak peek of Season 2 so you put your thoughts about this. I don't mind some feedback. As long as it's constructive criticism, I'll accept but if it's harmful, no dice.

SO, what do you think of this long and effort episode? Do you love it, hate it or both? Well, review, follow, favorite or do all three!

I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye and keep on reading!

 **COMING SOON!**

 **Episode 5: Valentine's Day Drama!**


End file.
